LOONEY TUNES: SECOND SEASON
by LooneyAces
Summary: 5 years after the Circum-Pacific War, Daffy and his family are preparing to celebrating Chirstmas. However, Belkan Grey Men terrorists are planning to kill those who are family or friends of the Razgriz and those who stands in their way. It's now up to Daffy to stop them, but not without help from his LRF comrades and his own daughter. Takes place in the Shattered Skies Universe.
1. Chapter 1: Tinana

**Hello everyone, LooneyAces here with another new story. This is the third story in the Shattered Skies Universe where Daffy is the main character. But here's a twist. Daffy and Tina's daughter Tinana Duck, who made her first appearance in LOONEY TUNES: THE UNSUNG WAR and was a minor character in that story will have a major role in this story. Tina will be in the story as well. Anyway, Looney Tunes is owned by Warner Bros. and Ace Combat is owned by Namco-Bandai and Project Aces. Anyway, on with the story.**

Chapter 1: Tinana.

It is early morning in Brooklyn, New York in the year 2045, and it is Chirstmas season. At a certain house, Daffy and Tina Duck were decorating the house to raise their Christmas spirit. Although Christmas is suppose to be a wonder time of the year, it hasn't been for Daffy, Tina. It has been 5 years since the Circum-Pacific War and Daffy and Tina haven't heard from their son, Plucky Duck, since. They believe he is part of a mysterious squadron that once flew over New York airspace to destroy a satellite that was set to destroy the city. Now they can only see their daughter, who lives in the city. Daffy, Tina and their daughter aren't the only ones affected. Their next door neighbors Bugs and Lola Bunny is also experiencing the same. They also haven't heard from their three kids since the war and although the news still reports that they where shot down, they also believe that they are also part of the mysterious squadron that are known as the 'Demons of Razgriz', since there was a news article that was released last year that talks about that squadron. Anyway, Daffy and Tina were decorating the Chirstmas tree.

"All right, Tina. Time for you to do the honors by putting the star on the top of the tree." Daffy said.

"Thnaks, babe." Tina said.

Tina places the star on the top of the tree. Once she climbed doen the latter, Daffy lights the tree up. Daffy and Tina admires their work.

"It's looks beautiful." Tina said.

"It may be beautiful, but you are more beautiful to me." Daffy said mentioning to Tina said.

"Oh Daffy, I'm glad to have a husband like you." Tina said.

"And I'm glad to have a beautiful wife like you." Daffy said.

Both were about to kiss when there came a knock on the door. Tina goes to answer it.

"Tinana!" Tina said.

"Hi, Mom." Tinana said.

Tinana is Daffy and Tina's daughter. She looks like Tina when she was younger. Yellow feathers, brown hair, and black eyes, and light orange beak and legs. She was wearing a denim blue skirt and a Christmas sweater.

"Come in, it's freezing outside." Tina said.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'm not cold, and besides, I like the snow." Tinana said.

Tinana went inside the house and walks to the living room where Daffy was.

"Hey, sweetie." Daffy greeted.

"Hi, daddy." Tinana said.

Tinana then saw the tree,

"Wow, the Chirstmas tree looks beautiful." Tinana said.

"Yeah, we just finished it." Daffy said.

Daffy, Tina, and Tinana look at the tree to adored it, but Tinana gets saddened.

"I wish Plucky was here so that we can celebrate Christmas together." Tinana said.

"I know. I always pray to God so that we can see him again." Daffy said.

"Not to mention my good friends Blaze, Lexi and Junior, and Cassandra too, although she left the city to find Blaze." Tinana said.

"I know, I still feel bad for Bugs and Lola." Daffy said.

"Don't forget Alvin and Veronica. After all, Clyde got killed during the war." Tina said.

"I miss him, too." Tinana said.

"I sure hope the US and Russian government brings all of those Belkan Grey Men terrorists to justice." Daffy said.

"Yeah..." Tinana said.

After a few minutes of talking, father and daughter were sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"So, how's the boyfriend?" Daffy asked.

"Kevin's fine." Tinana said.

"Are you two gonna do anything this year?" Daffy asked.

"Kevin said he's gonna take me to Times Square for the New Year's party. You know, seeing that ball drop for the new year/" Tinana said.

"I hope you get on TV." Daffy said, making Tinana laugh.

"I should. After all, you were the leader of the famous Looney Resistance Force. Your force is one of the most famous and successful resistance forces during the American-Continental War." Tinana said.

'And don't forget that I stop a terrorist threat back in 2018." Daffy said.

"And that too." Tinana said.

Father and daughter chat for a few minutes. Both then look each other in the eyes. The memories they had together mostly due to Tinana having some of Daffy's personality. And Daffy hopes to have more memories with his only daughter. But what he don't know is that he will soon see himself in Tinana as a fighter.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: LRF Exhibit

**Sorry I took so long. I was busy working on my other stories. Anyway, here's chapter 2 everybody.**

Chapter 2: LRF Exhibit.

Daffy and Tinana were still chatting about current events before Daffy decided to go out for a while.

"Hey, sweetheart. I'm going to the American Continental War museum and I was wondering with you wanted to come with me?" Daffy asked.

"Sure." Tinana replied.

With that, father and daughter went out and head for the museum in the city.

"Welcome to the American Continental War museum." the lady on the PA said.

Daffy and Tinana walked through the lobby.

"I heard that there is a LRF exhibit in here." Tinana said.

"Really? I didn't know that." Daffy said.

"Yeah, they opened it last month. This is actually the first time going to the exhibit." Tinana said.

"Well, let's go check it out." Daffy said.

With that, Daffy and Tinana walked around the museum until they finally found the exhibit that honors the Looney Resistance Force. Daffy was surprise with all the pictures, footage and displays that he sees. While exploring, Daffy and Tinana were listening to the man on the PA as he talks about LRF, but mostly himself.

"A hero to the nation. The story of the Looney Resistance Force, better known as the LRF, is one of honor, bravery, and patriotism." the man on the PA said.

While walking, Daffy also make sure to he doesn't get attention, so he puts on a baseball cap. He still listens to the PA.

"Bullied in middle school due to his personality in Acmetropolis, West Virginia, Daffy Duck decided to take martial art lessons so that he can learn self defense, not knowing that this will help him lead the LRF to victory years later." the man on the PA said.

While listening and watching his surroundings, Daffy noticed a kid, an anthro duck, looking at him, as he is surprise to see Daffy. Daffy smiles at him before putting his index finger to his mouth, signaling him not to let anyone know that he's here. the kid nods in agreement.

Daffy and Tinana continue to explore the exhibit, looking at footage of the LRF fighting the Erusean Army with US Army troops when Acmetropolis was being liberated. They continued to listen to the PA.

"During the Erusean occupation in Acmetropolis, the LRF did secret missions, to prepare for the US counterattack, including bombing the runway of the FEAF's elite Yellow Squadron, which would eventually lead to the death of one of their members after Stonehenge was destroyed by Mobius Squadron. They were also friends with the members of the Yellow Squadron, mostly Dave Bunny, known as Yellow 13, Daisy Bunny, known as Yellow 4, and Stepan Bunny, known as Yellow 12 and a future member of the LRF. Daffy also became friends with Erusean Army soldiers Otto Neumann and Johann Schultz." The PA said.

Daffy then saw a huge picture of him and the other LRF members, with the American flag in the background.

"During the Emancipation of Acmetropolis, the LRF were battle tested, and Daffy and his LRF quickly rose to fame and fight against the Erusean Army at Route 7 of Acmetropolis Univeristy to help the US forces liberate Acmetropolis. But for Daffy, he was on a personal mission during the battle. His mission: taking down Captain Herman Stockente, an Erusean Army soldier who was responsible for executing members of the American Resistance during the occupation." the PA said while Daffy and Tinana saw footage of Daffy fighting Herman at Route 7.

Daffy then saw a picture of Tina in the exhibit while listening to the PA.

"Dating since high school, Tina Russo Duck and Daffy Duck were madly in love with each other and Daffy vowed that he'll always protect her. Tina supported Daffy when he formed the LRF and Tina is one reason for Daffy to form the LRF." the PA said.

While continuing to listen to the PA, Daffy and Tinana then saw a picture of Daffy and Bugs and footage of the two of them together.

"Best friends since toddlerhood, Bugs Bunny, who is famously known as Mobius 1, and Daffy Duck were inseparable on both schoolyard and battlefield. Bugs was able to help Daffy and the LRF when they were pinned down by enemy fire at Route 7 during the Emancipation of Acmetropolis. Thinking that he got killed when he actually wasn't during the war, Bugs is the other reason Daffy formed the LRF."

Daffy and Tinana then went into a small room with benches where there was a screen and it was showing Tina doing a interview on Daffy.

"That was a difficult time for me, but Daffy was able to comfort me. After he formed the LRF, I said to him that I will support him all the way to the end, even if we end up getting killed. But Daffy fought his way and defeat the enemy. Ever since, Daffy has changed my life. As a matter of fact, he change my life ever since I met him. Ever since I married him, he has become the light in my life and I always love him dearly, and I am always prepared to face the dangers with him." Tina said on the screen while Daffy and Tinana were watching.

After watching the interview, Daffy and Tinana continued to explore the exhibit while still listening to the PA.

"Daffy went back to action again with only Alvin as the original LRF member, and former Yellow Squadron member Stepan Bunny becoming a new member of the LRF. Along with his wife Tina, and FBI agents Matthews and Robinson, Daffy and the few members of the LRF were able to defeat the remnant members of Free Erusea, the Erusean resistance/terrorist organization that was destroyed by Bugs Bunny in 2016. Daffy and the LRF fought the remnants at a shipyard in Brooklyn, New York. During the battle, Daffy also took down Hans Stockente, an former Erusean Army soldier and Herman Stockente's twin brother."

Afterwards, Daffy and Tinana continue to walk around the musuem, learning more about the American Continental War of 2012-2013 and the aftermaths of that war. For Tinana, she knows one thing, her father and her mother had experienced the war, the occupation, the dangers, and yes, the aftermaths of it. She is proud of her father and she once said that if there was another threat in with the LRF gets involved, she wants to help too. But for right now, the only thing Tinana wants is for her brother and her friends to come back because she knows that they're alive and that they're hiding in the country somewhere, but that will soon change.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Car Chase

**Here's chapter 3 everybody.**

Chapter 3: Car Chase.

In the city of Manhattan, Alvin is doing his usual patrols in his police cruiser. Having serving in the NYPD, Alvin loves his job. Anyway, Alvin is doing patrols making sure the city is protected. He knows that he and the NYPD will be very busy this weekend as the President of the Principality of Belka will be visiting New York City to meet with the US Secretary of State at the United Nations HQ this weekend. Alvin has one thing in mind for this, and that is the Circum-Pacific War 5 years ago. Ever since his son died in Pittsburgh, Alvin has a huge hatred for the terrorist organization known as the Belkan Grey Men, which are the ones that actually got his son killed, instead of the Russians, and he hopes that this special division, made up of American and Russian forces, and formed by the US and Russian governments, will bring these terrorists to justice. Anyway, Alvin was driving through 5th Avenue patroling the streets.

"All units, be advised, we got a crash near the Rockefeller Center." the police officer on the radio said.

"This is Delta 3-1, I'm heading there now." Alvin said on the radio.

Alvin continues to drive through 5th Avenue until he comes up to a red light. As he waits for the light to turn green, a black SUV pulls aside of his car. Alvin then looks to see the men inside the SUV staring at him. Alvin looks at them with confusion. Afterwards, the light turns green and the black SUV with the men drives away. Just as Alvin is about to drive, a black Hummer slams into his car, spinning it out of control. After stopping, Alvin checks to see how much damage is done to his car, but before he can do that, more cars and SUVs move in on him. The people who were in the cars and SUVs came out, wearing grey camo attire. The men were also armed with machine guns. They started firing on Alvin's car. Luckly, Alvin didn't get shot. Then, another car came and ram into his cruiser. The car keeps doing that until Alvin gets his machine gun in the passenger seat and starts firing on the fugitives, killing some of them. He also managed to disabled some of there cars in the progress, eithering destroying their engines and tires, or making them explode. Alvin then hits the gas pedal and speeds off. The fugitives got in their vehicles and chases after him. Alvin contacts the station.

"This is Delta 3-1, I'm under attack by unknown fugitives! I need reinforcements!" Alvin said.

"Delta 3-1, we got reinforcements heading towards your position." the police officer on the radio said.

Alvin contiunes to drive through 5th Avenue while the fugitives chases after him. Alvin has to change lanes in order to pass through the cars in front of him. The fugitives did the same. Afterwards, Alvin has to stop as cars are waiting on a red light. This allow some of the camo men to come out of their vehicles and starts shooting at Alvin's car, causing panic to the people walking down the street. Alvin had no choice but to push the cars in front of him in order to get away. The shooters were still shooting at him. Alvin then grabs his pistol and mange to kill one of them. Alvin then puts his car into reverse and backs his car up towards the other shooters, ramming them over before putting his car to drive and speed off. Alvin turns at 23rd Street, with the fugitive still going after him in their vehicles. One of them sticks out of the window and shoots at Alvin, missing him. The shooter continues to shoot at him. Alvin then rams his car into the one of the cars, hoping to make the shooter lose his grip on the gun, but it didn't work. Alvin then immediately grab the guy's wrist while the guy tries to shoot him. Another fugitives car then rams into Alvins car, pinning him. Alvin then punches the guy in the face. Alvin then hits the brakes and stops, while the fugitives continues down the intersection, only for them to get hit and killed by a tractor trailer. Alvin then turns right at Park Avenue, as he tries to get away from the scene and tried to get back to the station as possible.

"This is Delta 3-1, where are those darn reinforcements?!" Alvin asked.

But before Alvin can get a response, he sees a man in the middle of the road. This man was wearing black attire that looks like a LRF uniform, black shirt, a vest that carries weapons, black jeans and black boots, much like a black SWAT uniform, but Alvin can see a Belkan flag on the vest and Belkan Air Force roundels on his sleeves. The mans face was covered up with a black scraf and wearing sunglasses. The man was also carried a weapon. Alvin looks with concern. The man then points the weapon towards Alvin's car, and fires a shell, impacting Alvin's car. The blast causes Alvins car to flip foward, while the man moves out of the way. The car lands on the roof and slides a few more seconds before stopping. Alvin was injuried, with a few cuts. He then sees the man starting to approach his car. Alvin needs to get out. Alvin then noticed that the windshield is next to a sewer door. Meanwhile, the man approached Alvin's car. He managed to open the door but when he looked inside, Alvin was gone.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Shattered Peace

**Here's chapter 4 everybody.**

Chapter 4: Shattered Peace.

Daffy and Tinana arrives back from the American Continental War musuem. When they got there, Tina was preparing dinner, but also noticed that Daffy's parents, Daniel and Rebecca has arrived in town, apparently to surprise Daffy and the family.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Tinana said as she hugs her grandparents.

"Good to see you Tinana." Rebecca said.

"Hello, Tinana. How are you?" Daniel said.

"I'm fine Grandpa." Tinana said.

"Apparently, we got the surprised. I wasn't expecting you to show up, Tinana." Rebecca said.

"Tinana is full of surprisees. She suprise me today." Daffy said.

"Really?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, I invited her to come with me to the American Continental War musuem. Apparently she surprise me by saving that there is a exhibit on the Looney Resistance Force." Daffy replied.

"I didn't know there was a LRF exhibit in the musuem." Tina said.

"Sounds like the nation is finally recognizing your contributions and honoring you." Daniel said.

"Yeah, Daffy, I am so proud of you." Rebecca said.

"Thanks, I think." Daffy said.

Daffy and Daniel then went to the living room.

"What's wrong son?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know. Ever since I formed the LRF, I feel like I gonna be facing more enemies and killing more people, even if they're the enemy." Daffy said.

"Daffy, you haven't deal with a threat since 2018." Daniel said.

"I know, but still, I'm putting my family in danger if another threat comes." Daffy said.

"Well, I don't think another threat will come soon, son." Daniel said.

Tina then appears from the kitchen.

"Daffy, can you throw the trash out?" Tina asked.

"Sure." Daffy said.

Tina hands Daffy the trash bag and Daffy heads out on the driveway. While throwing out the trash, he noticed his friend and neighbor Lola outside.

"Hey, Lola." Daffy greeted.

"Hey, Daffy." Lola said. "You heard what happened in the city today?"

"No, what happened?" Daffy asked.

"There was a shootout at 5th Avenue. Apparently, some group of men were trying to kill a cop." Lola said.

"What happened to the cop?" Daffy asked.

"From what I heard, the cop is missing." Lola said. "Right now, LNN is reporting from the scene. I'll covering that story later tonight."

"Oh, well, be very careful on your way to the studio." Daffy said.

"Don't worry, Daffy. I'll be fine." Lola said.

"Anyway, tell Bugs that I'm gonna return his pressure washer tomorrrow." Daffy said.

"Sure thing." Lola said.

Aftrewards, Daffy heads back inside. He is happy to see his family. His parents, his lovely wife Tina, and his beautiful daughter Tinana. If only his son Plucky can be here, that will be his best Christmas present ever, well mostly for Tinana since she misses him a lot.

"Son I tell you, this house is full of memories, before we moved to Acmetropolis." Daniel said.

"Yeah, it is, and now, it has more memories to come for us. For all of us." Daffy said.

"And as long as I'm with you Daffy, we'll still have moments together." Tina said.

At that moment, gunfire has erupted in the house.

"Ahhhh!" Daniel said as he got shot.

"Dad!" Daffy screamed.

"Oh my God!" Tina screamed.

"Grandpa!" Tinana screamed.

"Daniel!" Rebecca scream as she starts having tears.

Daniel was groaning on the floor in pain. Daffy then drags him to the kitchen to prevent the shooter from firing again. There was a trail of blood on the floor. Daniel then grabbed Daffy's hand as he is breathing heavily.

"Dad, hang on!" Daffy said.

"Daffy...Daffy." Daniel said before becoming unconsious.

"Daniel!" Rebecca screamed while crying and trying to confort him while having his blood on her clothes.

A few seconds later, the front door was heard being opened. It was Alvin, who still has his injuries from the attack back in the city. Lola is also with him.

"Alvin?!" Daffy said. "What happened to you?"

"No time!" Alvin said. "Daffy, I need to protect you and your family, as well as Bugs and Lola."

"What's going on?!" Daffy asked.

"Oh no! Daniel!" Lola said, who is shocked and scared.

Alvin checks on Daniel, who is unconsious. Alvin then calls in on the radio.

"Come in, this is Delta 3-1. I got a man down. He's unresponsive." Alvin said on the radio.

"Do we have a twenty on the shooter?" the police officer on the radio asked.

Meanwhile, Daffy looks outside and sees the shooter running way.

"Alvin, tell him I'm in pursuit." Daffy said.

With that, Daffy exits the house and chases after the shooter. As he is running, he sees the shooter, who is running at the top of a apartment building that is across the street. Daffy could barely see him. He was wearing black attire. Daffy then use his wings to fly to the top of the building. He then got a clear visual on the shooter. He was wearing the same black attire that looks like a LRF uniform, black shirt, a vest that carries weapons, black jeans and black boots. But when the man turns around and points his gun at Daffy, he had the Belkan flag on the vest and Belkan Air Force roundels on the sleeves. He also had a black scarf to cover his face. It's the same guy that attacked Alvin earlier. Anyway, the man fires his gun at Daffy. Daffy takes cover. When Daffy comes out of his hiding spot, the man was gone. Daffy runs to the edge of the apartment building. The man was nowhere to be found.

An hour later, everyone was at the hospital waiting on word of Daniel's condition. Rebecca, Tina were crying. Tinana tried to stay strong. Daff never said a word. Alvin is talking to fellow police officers, and Lola and Bugs were with the Ducks, trying to be at their side. After almost 30 minutes, the doctor comes out of the emergency room.

"Daffy Duck?" the doctor said.

"Please tell me he's gonna be all right?" Daffy asked.

"Your father is gonna be fine. He lost consciousness when he lost a lot of blood. We got the bullets out of him. The bullets hit him in the shoulder and chest. Lucky, they didn't hit anything important." the doctor said.

"Thnak God." Rebecca said.

"Can we see him?" Tina asked.

"Only for a short amout of time." the doctor said.

While everyone sees Daniel, Alvin and the other officers needed to talk to Daffy.

"Daffy, I need you to describe the shooter." Alvin said.

"I couldn't get a full visual. He was wearing an outfit that looks like our LRF uniform." Daffy said.

"Just as I expected." Alvin said.

"What do you mean?" Daffy asked.

"That same guy attacked me earlier today. You might have seen it on the news." Alvin said.

"That was you?" Daffy asked.

"Yeah." Alvin replied.

"Is it becoming all of a sudden that this is occurring just as the Belkan President is going to visit here?" Daffy asked.

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked.

"What's today's date?" Daffy asked.

"December 20th." Alvin replied.

"Yeah. I heard that the President of Belka is visiting here tomorrow. What if these people are trying to put him in danger?" Daffy said.

"You have a point. We better find out." Alvin said.

With that, Daffy, Alvin and the NYPD will start looking into finding out the situation ahead of the Belkan President's visit.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Plotting

**Let you know this chapter is short, so without futher more, here's chapter 5 everybody.**

Chapter 5: Plotting.

At a unknown location, a group of agents were gathering their cargo and shouting in German. One person is watching all the action. He is a man who is in his eighties. He had grey hair, brown eyes, and he is wearing his Belkan Army uniform, proudly showing his decorations and his rank of Generalmajor, or Major General. His name is Friedrich Schmidt.

"Friedmann." Schmidt said as a fellow person approach him. "I don't want to remind you that the clock is ticking. We have to carry out our plan on time."

"Herr Schmidt, I fear that Herr Bernitz and Herr Heimeroth-." Friedmann was interuppted by Schmidt mid-sentence.

"No, no need to fear the Grabacr and Ofnir. They're dead. However, their legacy is not. And when we hack into the US defense system, we will get rid of those who knows the Razgriz and eliminate those who stands in our way since they ruined our last plan." Schmidt said.

"What goes on from there?" Friedmann asked.

"There will be lots of chaos on those American and Russian puppets and Belka will soon strive once that puppet is taken care of." Schmidt said.

"How will we assassinate him?" Friedmann asked.

"We already got that taken care of." Schmidt replied.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting the Belkan President

**Here's chapter 6 everybody.**

Chapter 6: Meeting the Belkan President.

It's been one day since the two attacks, and Daffy and Alvin are trying to figure what is behind the two attacks that almost got Alvin killed, and Daniel being shot. While investigating, the FBI called in the two to discuss about this situation. The FBI established a command post at the United Nations' Headquarters, where the Belkan President is expected to be there today Alvin was interviewed first. After an hour, Daffy gets interviewed.

"Hello, Daffy Duck. I am agent Wilson." Wilson greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Daffy said shaking agent Wilson's hand.

"Please take a seat." Wilson said.

Daffy takes a seat and Wilson starts his interview.

"The FBI is aware of the attacks that ocurred yesterday, and this is a serious issue since the Belkan President is coming here today." Wilson said.

"What do you mean?" Daffy asked.

"We have been getting numerous threats about attacking the US when the Belkan President arrives here." Wilson said.

"That's not good." Daffy said.

"Anyway, I need to know what happened yesterday." Wilson said.

"Well, I was having a good time with my family, my parents came from Acmetropolis to visit. All of th sudden, gunfire at my house. My father was shot and after a few seconds, I pursue the shooter." Daffy said.

"Can you described the shooter?" Wilson asked as he types down something on his laptop.

"He had a uniform that looks simliar to my LRF uniform, except it had a Belkan flag on the vest and Belkan Air Force roundels on the sleeves. I couldn't see his face though." Daffy said.

Daffy continues to answer all the questions Wilson asked. After an hour, Daffy was given permission to leave and he joins up with Alvin. As they are about to leave, they see Belkan President Jonas Bauer arriving. The Belkan President then noticed Daffy and Alvin. He gave his orders to his secret service agents to follow him. He approaches the two.

"I never expected to see the famous LRF fighters here." Bauer said.

"You know about us?" Daffy said.

"Everyone knows about the LRF. Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you in person." Bauer said offering his hand to shake.

Daffy shoke his hand.

"I apolozied from part of my country's actions from 5 years ago. I assure you that my country will collaborate with the US and Russian governments to stop the Belkan Grey Men." Bauer said.

"Thank you, Mr. President." Daffy and Alvin said.

"By the way, this is my secret service, and this is Thomas Becker. He's the head." Bauer said.

"Pleasure to meet the LRF fighters." Becker said.

Daffy and Alvin made a short conversation and warn him about the the attacks from yesterday. As Daffy is about to leave, a Belkan secret service agent wanted to talk to him.

"Excuse me, Daffy. May if we talk to you about the attacks?" the agent said.

"Sure." Daffy replied.

"How bout you meet with me here tonight, Representative Thomas wants to talk to you?" the agent asked.

"Okay." Daffy said.

With that, Daffy left the UN HQ and he heads for the hospital where Daniel is getting treated.

"How's he's doing?" Daffy asked.

"He's doing better." Rebecca replied.

"How are you all feeling?" Daffy asked.

"I feel relieved." Rebecca replied.

"I feel fine." Tina said.

"Better." Tinana said.

"Listen, I'm going to the UN HQ to talk to Belkan government officials and FBI agents. Tinana, if I'm not back in 4 hours, call me." Daffy said.

"Okay, dad." Tinana said.

With that, Daffy gets prepared to go back to the UN HQ.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Fugitive of the FBI

**Here's chapter 7 everybody.**

Chapter 7: Fugitive of the FBI.

Daffy has return to the United Nations' Headquarters to talk to some Belkan government officials and FBI agents. He went to a room in the buildling where they were scheduled to meet him.

"Daffy, we've been expecting you. Please have a seat." a FBI agent said.

Daffy takes a seat.

"My name is Peter Thomas and I am a representative of one of the political parties that the President is part of. Daffy, you understand why we want to talk to you today?" Thomas said.

"Is it about the attacks from yesterday?" Daffy asked.

"Kind of." Thomas said. "I understand that you knew the Demons of Razgriz."

"Yes, I believe that this mysterious squadron is my neighbors kids and I don't know if my son might have been part of the squadron. The only thing I know is that my friend's son got killed in Pittsburgh during the war." Daffy said.

"Do you know where they could be at?" Thomas asked.

"No. Ever since the war ended, I haven't heard from my son since. To tell you the truth, I don't know if my son is part of not part of the Razgriz after I found out that the Wardog Squadron was shot down over the Pacific. Heck, I don't know if the Razgriz is in fact the Wardog Squadron." Daffy said. "What does the Razgriz has to do with the attacks from yesterday?"

"Daffy, Representative Thomas is asking you this because the Belkan government is trying to work with US and Russian government agencies, like the FBI and the special US and Russian military division, to stop the Belkan Grey Men. We believe the Razgriz is hiding in different parts of the country. We can't confirm that, but we believe the Grey Men could target relatives of the Razgriz." the FBI agent said.

"Like I said. I dont know anything about the Razgriz whereabouts, or if they're actually alive or dead." Daffy said. "Excuse me. I have to go check on my father."

Daffy then is about to leave until the FBI agent said...

"Daffy, your father was shot for a reason, and we're gonna find out why."

"Understood." Daffy said.

Daffy then walked down the hallways until he found the elevator. Daffy entered the elevator. As the door is about to close, the Belkan secret service agents entered the elevator. Becker among them.

"Daffy." Becker said.

"Becker." Daffy said.

The elevator doors close. The elevator begin the trip down to the first floor. Daffy noticed that the agents were getting tense and some were holding their holsters where there weapons are. The elevator then stopped. The doors opened and a few FBI agents walked in the elevator. The doors closed again and the elevator heads down again. Daffy then noticed that the agents were sweating. The elevator stopped again and a few Belkan Army soldiers that came along with the President got in the elevator. The elevator starts the long journey down. Daffy knows what's gonna happen.

"Before we get started, does anyone want to get out?" Daffy asked.

In an instant, a Belkan secret service agent tried to use a taser against Daffy. Daffy counter it. Suddenly, all the Belkan agents and soldiers, as well as the FBI agents pin Daffy to the wall of the elevator. Two Belkan secret service agents tried to get a grip on Daffy's arms but Daffy is able to elbow one of them and kick the other on the knee. The FBI agents tried to stop them but Daffy punches one of them on the face and the other on the stomach, making them fall. Daffy then did a series of punches and kicks against the FBI and Belkan agents and Belkan soldiers. Daffy then flips a Belkan soldier, who was behind him, to the floor. Becker then tried to use a taser but Daffy grabs his wrist, but Becker uses his other arm to punch Daffy's arm. Becker then fires the laser on Daffy's back. Daffy is shocked for a bit before elbowing Becker. Daffy then grabs a FBI agent who tried to stop him and throws him to the wall. Meanwhile, at a surveillance room, a FBI agent was giving orders.

"Mobilized FBI units at the lobby." the agent said.

Back at the elevator, a Belkan soldier tried to use another taser against Daffy, but Daffy counter that and made the soldier shoot the taser at a FBI agent. Daffy then swoop kick both the agent and soldier. Everyone was unconscious, except agent Becker.

"Whoa, duck. I want you to know, Daffy, this isn't personal!" Becker said before trying to strike.

Daffy then counter Beckers attack and punches him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"It does feel perosnal now." Daffy said.

Daffy then expects FBI agents to stop him as soon as the doors open. He was right.

"Put your hands in the air!" the FBI agents shouted while pointing their guns.

Daffy then clicks a button to take him to the upper floors. The agents tried to stop him, but the doors close and the elevator starts heading up. Daffy needs to escape somehow and there is only one way. As soon as the elevator reach the floor Daffy pick, he immediately picks up a chair and tries to break a window. The FBI agent at the surveillance room knows what he intends to do.

"He's trying to escape! Stop him at all costs!" the agent said.

But it was too late. Daffy managed to break the window and Daffy escapes by flying out of the building. After all, he is a bird.

Back at the UN HQ, the FBI agent is briefing all FBI agents and Belkan agents on the situation.

"Eyes here. Whatever your op is, bury it. This is Code Red. All traffic lights in the area go red. Shut all subways and close down La Guardia and JFK. All security cameras in the city go through this monitor right here. Scan all open sources, phones, computers, tablets, whatever. If somone contacts this guy, I want to know about it." the FBI agent said.

"Agent Walker, with all due respect, but if the FBI and the Belkan secret service is conducting a duckhunt for Daffy Duck, the famous LRF fighter, we deserve to know why." FBI agent Wilson asked.

"Because he lied to us." said Representative Thomas,who was interviewing Daffy earlier. "First, let me introduce myself, I am Belkan Representative Peter Thomas, and Daffy Duck has information regarding the Razgriz whereabouts. He refused to share it. This is difficult to accept, but the LRF Fighter is a fugitive to the your country's FBI. Now, we're trying to help him in protecting him, and his family, but we need to know about the Razgriz and yesterday's attack's as soon as posssible." Thomas said.

"Okay, let's start getting information and contact the NYPD now. It's duck season." Walker said.

With that, the FBI and Belkan secret services starts their duckhunt for Daffy.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Past and Algorithmus

**Here's chapter 8, everybody.**

Chapter 8: Past and Algorithmus.

Daffy was at the hospital where his father is getting treated. He has to get Tinana for he is now on the run. He needs her to do something. Daffy finds her.

"Tinana." Daffy said.

"Hi, dad." Tinana said.

"I need you to do something for me." Daffy said.

"What is it?" Tinana asked.

"I need you to drive me to Acmetropolis and I need you to bring your laptop." Daffy said.

"Why?" Tinana asked.

"I'll explain to you on the way." Daffy said.

With that, Tinana and Daffy heads to their car and drove to get out of the city. Once they cross the Lincoln Tunnel to New Jersey, Daffy then explained everything to his daughter.

"Why would the FBI mark you as a fugitive? You're the famous LRF Fighter for crying out loud." Tinana asked.

"I don't know. Something's fishy." Daffy said. "Anyway, while I was fighting in the elevator, I managed to take one of the Belkan secret service agent's cell phones."

"Nice." Tinana said.

"I want to see if I can find something." Daffy said.

"Like?" Tinana asked.

"To see with there is a connection on the attacks." Daffy said. "Pull over here."

Tinana then pull into a resting station along the highway. Both sit on the benches.

"Okay, I'm gonna connect the agent's phone to your computer and see what we can find." Daffy said.

"Okay, but I'll have to let you know that FBI agents will be heading to our location in 15 minutes starting now." Tinana said as she plugs in the charger.

Meanwhile, at the UN HQ, black SUVs with FBI agents and Belkan secret service agents are on their way to Daffy and Tinana's location. Back at the resting station, Daffy and Tinana are seeing files on a Belkan database.

"What is this?" Tinana asked.

As she searches through, she noticed the name FBI on the database, but she can't tell why because the writings are in German.

"Something is weird here." Tinana said. "This also has someone's Skype chat and this database is being tracked by someone."

"Can you open it?" Daffy asked.

"Yeah, but we have to get out of here." Tinana said.

Daffy and Tinana has to disconnect everything and leave the resting area before the agents get to them. A few minutes later, the agents arrived at the resting station.

"Negative at the source." A FBI agent said.

Meanwhile, Daffy and Tinana were driving down the highway. They want to get to Acmetropolis as soon as possible. Daffy wants to get to a location where he knows that the agents won't be able to find them immediately. 2 hours later, Daffy was instructing Tinana to drive through the woods at the outskirts of Acmetropolis in the dark.

"Okay, stop here." Daffy said.

Tinana stop her car at an open area in the woods.

"This is it." Daffy said.

"Where are we?" Tinana asked.

"This open area in the woods is where I trained the LRF. Good thing Erusean forces didn't know about this during the American Continental War." Daffy said.

"Did it change much?" Tinana asked.

"A little." Daffy said.

Daffy then looked at the area. He then sees a flashback. He sees his younger self training the LRF, his friends, the Tunesquad, the Toonsquad, the Perfectroids, and even the Jocks.

_"Come on guys! Let's go! Let's go! We have to get prepared for the US counterattack!" the young Daffy said._

The young Daffy then saw the current Daffy. Daffy looked at his younger self before Tinana brings him back to reality.

"Dad?" Tinana said snapping her fingers.

"Oh, sorry, Tinana. Was having a flashback." Daffy said.

"Reliving the LRF's first days?" Tinana asked.

"Yeah..." Daffy replied.

"Oh, okay. Anyway, why are we here?" Tinana asked.

Daffy then turns on the flashlight.

"If I remember correctly, the weapons bunker should be here." Daffy said.

He then sees a rope on the ground. He then pulls it, opening a hidden bunker. Daffy and Tinana then went inside. Daffy then shines the light, revealing the weapons that the LRF used to combat the Erusean forces during the Emancipation of Acmetropolis.

"Okay, I need you to get all these weapons in the trunk?" Daffy said.

"Why?" Tinana asked.

"I have a feeling on what might be on that database." Daffy said.

With that, Daffy and Tinana gets all the weapons and put them in the trunk. After storing everything, Tinana then opens her laptop on top of the hood of the car and connects the agent's phone with the charger to the laptop. Tinana then opens the database. She then finds the Skype URL and shows that the database is being tracked.

"Someone is tracking this database. Not the FBI, but someone else." Tinana said.

Tinana then clicks on the Skype URL. It connects to Skype and it's calling someone to have a chat. Afterwards, the person who is being called connects. He is a man who is in his eighties. He had grey hair, brown eyes, and he is wearing his Belkan Army uniform, proudly showing his decorations and his rank of Generalmajor, or Major General.

"What the-?" Tinana said.

The man couldn't believe who he was connected to, or how they managed to get this database but he talk to them.

"Well, if it is Daffy Duck and his daughter. I'm surprised that you got this database." the man said.

"It can't be!" Tinana said.

"Friedrich Schmidt, one of the world's most wanted terrorists." Daffy said.

"I heard about you. You're the leader of the Belkan Grey Men." Tinana said.

"Not only I am the leader, but I am also the founder of the Grey Men." Schmidt said.

"What are you up to?" Daffy asked as he gets serious.

"A plan that a fellow agent of mine had plan since the war." Schmidt said.

"What are you talking about?" Daffy asked.

"Whatever plan it is, we will stop it." Tinana said.

"We've been planning this since the Circum-Pacfic War failed. I may not be the man I was when your country defeated mine in 1995, but we will get revenge." Schmidt said.

"Prove it." Daffy said.

"After the Belkan War, I formed the Grey Men. The Grey Men was found with a goal: Reclaim the territory that belong to us, as well as cause chaos to your country and Russia as well as the Allied Forces' nations. We also believe that a fascist government is the answer for the Belkan people. What we realized that it's gonna take more effort to stop the United States and Russia from making us established a fascist government to Belka. The Rald Party was the answer until it got disbanded. The war taught us much. Now, you two must heard about the Grabacr and Ofnir Squadrons. After the war, I ordered the Grabacr to join the USAF and the Ofnir to join the Russian Air Force. Until the Circum-Pacific War, we were reaping chaos to your country, Russia, and the Allied Forces' nations, as shown by our terror attacks in the past. We also had fundings from busniessmen. When the Circum-Pacific War came, we make sure the Razgriz couldn't end the war and continue the chaos between the US and Russia. Unfortunately, our plan failed thanks to the Razgriz, and he had a backup plan if it did failed." Schmidt said.

"You and the Grey Men should have been stopped already." Tinana said.

"Who has a backup plan?" Daffy asked.

"The Grey Men create a world so chaotic that we are ready to sacifice ourselves for the glory of Belka and to gain security. Once our inflitation, plans, and countdown, and hacking into the US defense systems are complete, the Grey Men's fascist order will arise in Belka and America and Russia will be destroyed. And I will become the leader of Belka. We won, American." Schmidt said.

"What's on this database?!" Daffy asked angrily.

"This database will require hacking and information. So before they took off on their final mission, Grabacr Squadron leader Ashley Bernitz and Ofnir Squadron leader Michael Heimeroth wrote a Algorithmus." Schmidt said.

"What kind of Algorithmus?" Tinana asked.

"The answer to your question is glorious. Unfortunately, you'll will be dead to even see it." Schmidt said before cutting of the chat.

"We have to stop him." Tinana said.

"The Grey Men infilitrate..." Daffy said. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Tinana asked.

"We have to get off the radar and I need to see a friend." Daffy said.

With that, Daffy and Tinana left the area before the FBI and Belkan secret service arrives. A few minutes later, the FBI and Belkan secret service arrive at the site, but to their fustration, Daffy and Tinana are not there.

"Call in the asset." Becker said.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Eisenberg

**Here's chapter 9 everybody.**

Chapter 9: Eisenberg.

Back at the unknown location, Schmidt was upset that Daffy and Tinana were able to find out about his plan, he continue on. He was talking to a fellow agent of his.

" Representative Thomas, why haven't the FBI captured that duck?" Schmidt asked.

"I don't know, but he's good at evasive tactics. He must have learn that during the first days of the LRF." Thomas said.

"We must continue with the plan." Schmidt said.

"How?" Thomas asked.

"Eisenberg!" Schmidt said.

With that, a fellow Grey Men agent approached the two men. It's the same guy that attacked Alvin and shot Daniel from two days ago.

"Oswald will take care of them." Schmidt said.

Schmidt then turns his attention to the man name Oswald.

"Eisenberg, our window is limited. There are two targets, both ducks. They've found out about our plan and our cover. I want confirmed death in 24 hours." Schmidt said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure those ducks and their family are dead." Eisenberg said.

"Long Live Belka." Schmidt said.

"LONG LIVE BELKA!" Eisenberg hollered.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Return of the LRF

**Here's chapter 10 everybody.**

Chapter 10: Return of the LRF.

At a house at the suburbs of Acmetropolis, Stepan Bunny, the bunny who is the surviving member of the once feared FEAF's Yellow Squadron, is spending his time with his lovely wife Camilla. Both were watching TV. Then, the doorbell rang. Stepan went to answer. It was Daffy and Tinana.

"Hey, Daffy. What brings you here?" Stepan said.

"I'm sorry, Stepan. We need a place to hide." Daffy said.

"Someone is trying to kill us." Tinana said.

"Come inside." Stepan said as he gets concerned for the two.

A few minutes later, Daffy and Tinana were in the basement.

"You okay, sweetie?" Daffy asked.

"Yeah." Tinana replied.

Daffy then noticed there was something on Tinana's mind.

"I think we should have a little father-daughter." Daffy said as he sits next to Tinana. "What's on your mind?"

"I want to join the LRF." Tinana said with a determined voice.

"Tinana, I knew that you had a LRF Fighter in you." Daffy said.

"What do you mean?" Tinana asked.

"I see myself in you. You have some of my personality. You may not see it, but I do." Daffy said.

The two talked for several minutes. Afterwards, Tinana becomes a member of the LRF. Afterwards, Daffy heads out to visit some of his old friends and LRF comrades, like former members of the Tunesquad, Toonsquad, Perfectroids, and Jocks. Afterwards, everyone heads to Stepan's house to discuss about the situation.

"How in the world the Grey Men inflitrated the FBI?" Jericho asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't they have all information regarding their past of activties?" Buster Bunny asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that the situation is serious." Daffy said. "Wile, have you found any FBI agents that might be involved in the computer?"

"No, but I check the contacts on the agent's phone that you took and I found leads." Wile said as he hands the phone to Daffy. Daffy checks the phone. He sees that Representative Thomas' number is in the list, Schmidt's, but what interests him is that FBI agent's Walker's number is on the list.

"I saw that agent Walker in the command post before Alvin and I had a interview with agent Wilson." Daffy said.

"So that means that agent Walker is a member of the Grey Men." Plucky Duck said.

"Correct." Daffy said.

"So how are we gonna kidnap this agent Walker?" Tinana said.

"I can take care of that." Stepan said. "Besides, as a Erusean, what way for me to join this fight than to fight those Belkan dogs."

"Well, I'm glad to say that the Looney Resistance Force is back." Daffy said.

With that, the LRF gets ready to head back to New York City. Daffy and Tinana stayed at Acmetropolis for one day before heading back.

**That's the end of this chapter. Let you guys know, if you get confusion with Plucky Duck, let me assure you. If you haven't read LOONEY TUNES: THE UNSUNG WAR, Plucky Duck is Daffy's son and is not the character from the TV show Tiny Toon Adventures. Plucky Duck from Tiny Toon Adventures is in this story as well as LOONEY TUNES: SHATTERED SKIES and LOONEY TUNES: BRAVE ARMS. So there are two Pluckys in the Shattered Skies Universe. Anyway, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Daffy vs Eisenberg

**Here's chapter 11 everybody.**

Chapter 11: Daffy vs Eisenberg.

It's December 23rd, 2045, and for the past two days, Daffy has been on the run from the FBI. However, Daffy learns that the Grey Men has somehow inflitrated the government agency, as well as the Belkan government. Now, Daffy is able to contact all of his LRF comrades and begin plans to stop the Grey Men from whatever they're planning. In order to do this, Daffy, Tinana, and a few LRF members must kidnap FBI agent Walker, who they suspect is working for the Grey Men, and they must also find out what's behind the algorithmus that Ashley Bernitz and Michael Heimeroth wrote 5 years ago before they were killed by the Razgriz. Anyway, the LRF is drving their way back to New York City to start their mission. Daffy contacts them by walkie talkie.

"Dash, come in?" Daffy said.

"Go ahead, Daffy." Dash Bunny said.

"Get everyone to my house. Also, call Alvin and tell him to meet with you, as well as tell him to get some NYPD officers to protect my wife, my mother, and my father." Daffy said.

"Roger that." Dash said.

"Dash, call Madison and tell her to hide somewhere. Jericho, same with you, contact Beverly. The same goes for everyone else. Contact your wives now. Tinana, Stepan, Road Runner. You come with me. We'll take care of Walker." Daffy said.

"I better call Camilla." Stepan said.

With that, Dash and the rest of the LRF does what they need to do while Daffy, Tinana, Stepan and Road Runner goes to find agent Walker. A few hours later, at the city, agent Walker is coming out of a diner with other agents and talking to a Belkan agent.

"Any word on the LRF Fighter?" the agent said.

"Not yet." Walker said.

"I better get back to the UN building." the agent said.

The two then shook hands before the agent whispers...

"Long live Belka."

The agent then left and Walker and other FBI agents is about to head for his car, when his cell phone rang. The caller ID says Representative Thomas.

"I need a minute. Bring the car around." Walker ordered the agents.

After a few seconds, Walker picks up.

"Yes, Sir?" Walker answered.

"Agent Walker, how was the diner?" Stepan asked.

Turns out it wasn't Thomas, but Stepan on the phone.

"Who is this?" Walker asked.

"The rabbit known as Yellow 12, and he's at your 8 o' clock." Stepan said.

Walker them looks around and spots Stepan sitting at a bench.

"There you go." Stepan said raising his hand.

"What do you want?" Walker said.

"You're gonna come with me and hop in a nice car. You and I are gonna take a ride." Stepan said.

"And why would I join you?" Walker asked.

"Because that suit looks really expensive, and I'd hate to mess it up." Stepan said.

A red laser then appears on Walker. He sees it and now gets concerned. He now has to comply. A few minutes later, Walker was pushes out the door at the roof of a building. And Daffy and Tinana are walking towards him.

"Tell me about Bernitz and Heimeroth's algorithmus." Daffy demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Walker said.

"Don't lie to me." Daffy said.

Daffy then grabbed Walker by the shirt. Walker then shows a grin on his face.

"What are you gonna do? Throw me off the roof? That's not your play, Daffy, and even if you do, you'll never get info." Walker said.

"You're right. It's not. It's his." Daffy said.

At that moment, Road Runner came speeding through the door and grab Walker and sped off at the side of the building and down to the streets. Walker yelled.

"Good thing we brought Road Runner with us." Tinana said.

"That'll make him talk." Daffy said.

Walker continues to scream as Road Runner brings him back to the roof. Daffy and Tinana approaches him. Walker immediately gets up.

"The algorithmus is a program! For the Grey Men's targets." Walker said nervously.

"What's the targets?" Daffy said.

"You! Your wife, your family, the LRF, President Bauer, President Harling, Prime Minister, Nikanor, UN officials, The US Secretary of State, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Blake Bunny, Larry Hase, the Sea Goblin Unit, Captain Bartlett, heck even the Razgriz themselves. Anyone who is relatives to the Razgriz and friends of them. And anyone who is a threat of the Grey Men. Especially those US and Russian units who took part in the Battle of Sudentor and allied with the Razgriz." Walker said.

"And how are the Grey Men planning on targeting them?" Daffy asked.

"We plan on hacking into the US defense system at the UN building and use the algorithumus to target them by using orbiting satellites." Walker said.

"And then what?" Daffy asked.

"We then use the system to launch ICBMs from your country's missile silos and nuke them and get rid of them, especially the Razgriz, for good." Walker said. "Dang, Schmidt and Thomas is gonna kill me."

"When?" Daffy asked.

"Christmas Eve. Tomorrow." Walker replied.

Daffy, Tinana, and Road Runner could not believe what they heard. The Grey Men are planning to launch ICBMs from US soil and nuke those who are relatives and friends to the Razgriz, as well as killing those who stands in the Grey Men's way, as well as killing innocent people and causing chaos to the world. Daffy, Tinana, and Road Runner then escort agent Walker back to their car and drives to Daffy's house. An hour later, Daffy, Tinana, Stepan, Road Runner, and agent Walker were driving along the I-278 so that Daffy can get to his house to meet up with the others.

"The Grey Men will kill you all." Walker said.

"We'll see about that." Stepan said.

"Those ICBMs will be launched tomorrow, we gotta somehow get back to the UN building and stop them." Tinana said.

"I know, we'll use Walker to get access to the launch codes and stop them directly." Daffy said.

"Are you crazy?! For a FBI agent, that's a terrible idea." Walker said.

Suddenly, gunfire breaks out from behind, and agent Walker gets killed in the fire. Stepan hit the brakes to stop the car, hopefully that the gunfire came from another lane. He was wrong. The car behind them then hits their car and forced them to move forward. Then, someone was on the roof. Tinana then moved to the front of the car, where Daffy was sitting in the passenger seat, right on time as gunfire came from the roof. The person who was at the roof then shoots at the hood, causing the engine to catch fire and the door to open and smash on the windshield.

"Oh geez!" Stepan yelled.

The man on the roof goes back to his vehicle and the vehicle causes Stepan's car t lose control and flip over. After the car lay to rest, Daffy, Tinana, and Stepan got out thanks to Road Runner. The four anthros than managed to see the gun men, who happens to be Grey Men agents. Daffy recognized one of them, the same guy that shot Daniel three days ago. It was Eisenberg! Eisenberg then grabbed a weapon and fired a explosive shell at their crashed vehicle. Daffy decided to jump of the highway and into Lorraine Steet, which causes a traffic accident in which a bus tried to avoid running over Daffy, but hits a semi-truck and the bus falls to its side. Daffy then got up and took cover behind the crashed bus and opens the emergency exit roof door to get people out. Meanwhile, the Grey Men agents opens fire at Tinana, Stepan, and Road Runner. Tinana took cover at nearby cars. Tinana grabs her gun and opens fire at the agents.

"Road Runner, get to the others now!" Stepan said. "We'll take care of them!"

"Meep meep!" Road Runner said before speeding off to get to the others.

Meanwhile, Tinana fires at the agents, but Eisenberg fires another explosive shell at her. However, Tinana crosses the median and into oncoming traffic. Tinana avoids getting run over. Tinana then jumps off the highway just as Eisenberg tries to shoot another explosive shell at her. Tinana escapes the blast. Tinana then uses her wings to land softly. Back at the highway, Eisenberg then grabs a machine gun from a fellow agent and aims towards Lorraine Street so that he can kill Tinana. Suddenly, Tinana fires at Eisenberg befoe running to take cover at a nearby car. At the highway, Eisenberg realized that a bullet hit his sunglasses. He takes them off, revealing his brown eyes. An enraged Eisenberg then opens fire at Tinana, but misses. Tinana fires back but she misses as well. Eisenberg fires again and once he runs out of ammo, Tinana runs away. Eisenberg then gave orders in a stern voice

"Ich habe sie. Finden Sie ihn."

("I have her. Find him.")

With that, Eisenberg jumps off the highway, and goes to find Tinana. Meanwhile, the Grey Men agents starts opening fire on the crash bus, where Daffy was taking cover and helping people to get out. Daffy had managed to get everyone out of the bus on time. Daffy then ducks down to avoid the bullets from hitting him. Back at the highway, a lone Grey Men agent was firing at the bus as Stepan attacks him from behind and pushes him off the bridge and kills him. Meanwhile, the other Grey Men agents were still trying to kill Daffy. Once they ran out of ammo, Daffy made his move. He grabs his machine gun and kills all the Grey Men agents there. Daffy then looks up and see Stepan engaging with another Grey Men agent down at the street.

"Go! I got this!" Stepan said.

Meanwhile, Eisenberg shoots explosive shells at police cars that were arriving at the scene while he was pursuitng Tinana. Panic also broke down the street. Eisenberg was on alert as he searches for Tinana. Suddenly, Tinana came from behind attacked him. She uses her martial art skills to throw him off guard. She then climb onto Eisenberg's back and puts him in a choke hold. However, Eisenberg grabbed her hair which causes her to break the hold. Eisenberg then throws Tinana to the ground. Eisenberg then grabs his weapon but when he was about to aim, he sees Tinana running away from him. Eisenberg pursuits her.

"Get out of the way!" Tinana said to panic people.

Tinana then hides behind a car, and hopes that Eisenberg doesn't find her. Tinana then looks around to see if she sees him. Then, Eisenberg appears out of nowhere and stands on top of a car and aims his gun at Tinana. Tinana looks and sees him. She thinks that this is the end for her. However, just as Eisenberg is about to shoot, Daffy appears out of nowhere and runs towards Eisenberg to stop him from killing his daughter. Eisenberg spots Daffy and blocks his punch. Eisenberg then kicks Daffy in the stomach, pushing him to the ground. Daffy then takes cover as Eisenberg fires at him. Once Eisenberg runs out of ammo, Daffy charges at him and gave him a right hook. Daffy tried to punch him again, but he blocks him and gave him a right hook of his own. Eisenberg tried to flip Daffy over, but he counters it. Both exchanged punches until Eisenberg pushes him. Daffy poses and stares at Eisenberg, who was holding a knife. Daffy charges towards Eisenberg. Eisenberg throws the knife at Daffy, but Daffy ducks. Daffy still charges towards Eisenberg as he grabs another knife. Daffy then exchange some punches while avoiding the knife. Daffy then gave Eisenberg a right hook, then kicks him to the chest, making him lose grip on the knife and falls to the ground. Daffy tried to kick him again, but Eisenberg stops him and gave him a right hook. Eisenberg then grabbed Daffy by the neck and tried to choke him. However, Daffy kicks him in the stomach, knockng the air off. After another series of punches and kicks, Daffy managed to get the upper hand, and flips Eisenberg while removing his scarf that was covering his face. Eisenberg then stares at Daffy, revealing his face. He had a scar at his left cheek. After a few minutes, a SUV pulls up and took Eisenberg away. At the same time, FBI agents and the Belkan Secret Service show up. Becker among them.

"Put your hands in the air!" the FBI agents said with their guns drawn at them.

"Get on your knees!" Becker said.

Daffy and Tinana comply. Stepan was already in custody.

"Get down!" Becker said forcing Daffy down amd aiming his gun at him.

Afterwards, the FBI agents took Daffy and Tinana into custody.

**That's the end of this chapter. What's gonna happen to Daffy, Tinana, and Stepan? Can the Grey Men be stopped? Will the Grey Men succeed this time? Keep reading to find out. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Preparing for Battle

**Here's chapter 12 everybody.**

Chapter 12: Preparing for Battle.

In an FBI van, Daffy, Tinana, and Stepan were in custody. There were four FBI agents in SWAT gear staring at them.

"Let me ask you Grey Men agents something, if your plans succeeds, what now?" Daffy asked.

However, one of them threatens to use the taser against them. However, unexpectedly, that FBI agent and another one used their tasers on the other two before knocking them out.

"What the heck?" Stepan said all confused.

The two agents then took their helmets off.

"Man, never again am I wearing this helmet." Matthews said.

"You said it, Sir." Robinson said.

Daffy and Stepan got a smiles on their faces. It was FBI agents Matthews and Robinson. The same FBI agents that help Daffy, Tina, and Stepan defeat Hans Stockente and his Free Erusea remnant forces back in 2018.

"Agents Matthews and Robinson. Good to see you again." Daffy said.

"No time for that. We have to get out of this vehicle. Robinson, you got the blow torch?" Matthews said.

"Got it right here." Robinson replied.

Robinson then use the blow torch to cut the door open. Luckily, the vehicle was at a red light and Daffy, Tinana, Stepan, Matthews and Robinson were able to escape, leaving behind the two unconscious Grey Men agents.

Two hours later, and it's already dark out. Everyone was now at Daffy's house. When Daffy went inside, he noticed that Alvin brought along his fellow NYPD officers, who are guarding his room. When Daffy got to his room, he saw Tina and Rebecca inside and Daniel on his bed.

"Hey, son." Daniel said.

"Hey dad, how you feeling?" Daffy said.

"I'm feeling fine." Daniel said.

"Are you sure?" Daffy asked.

"I'm good, son. Just focus on the LRF and your mission." Daniel said.

"Okay." Daffy said.

Meanwhile at the unknown location, the Grey Men agents are preparing for the big day. Eisenberg, however, is waiting for Schmidt and Thomas. A few minutes later, Schmidt and Thomas arrived, with Becker and the secret service, as well as the those disguised as FBI agents, were with them. They spoke in their native langauge German.

"Mission Bericht jetzt."

("Mission report now.") Thomas demanded.

Eisenberg didn't say anything. Schmidt approached him and slapped him across the face.

"Mission Bericht jetzt."

("Mission report now.") Schmidt demanded.

"Das schwarze Ente ist besser, als ich erwartet hatte, und es stellt sich heraus, seine Tochter haben könnte treten der LRF. Sie ist auch gut. Ich könnte einen würdigen Gegner gefunden zu haben."

("That black duck is better than I expected, and it turns out his daughter might have join the LRF. She's good too. I might have found a worthy opponent.") Eisenberg said.

"Ihre Mission war erfolgreich. Sie wurden ausgewählt, um einer meiner Top-Agenten zu sein. Nun, da Bernitz und Heimeroth tot sind, ist es an Ihnen, das Jahrhundert prägen und weiter das Erbe der Grabacr und Ofnir, insbesondere Bernitz und Heimeroth. Belka ist an einem Wendepunkt zwischen Ordnung und Chaos und morgen werden wir Amerika und Russland zu zerstören, und wir werden die Familie und Freunde des Razgriz töten, einschließlich der Razgriz selbst, die irgendwo versteckt im Land. wir werden unsere Rache an den beiden Nationen, dann Belka erneut behaupten, die südlichen Länder . Und der graue Mann kann es nicht geben Belka die Freiheit, die sie verdient. "

("Your missions has been successful. You were chosen to be one of my top agents. Now that Bernitz and Heimeroth are dead, it's up to you to shape the century and continue the legacy of the Grabacr and Ofnir, especially Bernitz and Heimeroth. Belka is at a tipping point between order and chaos and tomorrow, we will destroy America and Russia, and we will kill the family and friends of the Razgriz, including the Razgriz themselves, who are hiding somewhere in the country. We will have our revenge on the two nations, then Belka will once again claim the southern lands. And the Grey Men can't give Belka the freedom it deserves.") Schmidt said.

"Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dieser Plan wird erfolgreich und Belka erneut zu Ruhm steigen."

("I will make sure that this plan becomes successful and Belka will rise to glory once again.") Eisenberg said.

"That's more like it. Prepare for battle, men! Tomorrow, we will become victorious once again! If I can't become the leader of Belka, then I will sacrifice with you all. Our sacrifice will not be forgotten. Long live Belka!" Schmidt said.

"LONG LIVE BELKA! LONG LIVE BELKA! LONG LIVE BELKA!" the Grey Men agents chatted while raising their arms.

Meanwhile, back at Daffy's house, Daffy, Tinana, Matthews, Robinson and the LRF are discussing their plan on stopping the Grey Men. Some NYPD officers, Tina and Rebecca listens on.

"We have to stop the Grey Men from launching those ICBMs." Tinana said.

"Tinana, sweetie. Are you sure you want to join the LRF?" Tina asked with concern.

"Yes, mom. I want to fight along with my dad." Tinana replied.

"Don't worry, babe. I know Tinana can keep up." Daffy said.

"Anyway, like Tinana said, we have to stop the launch." Roderick Rat said.

"Okay, good thing Daffy call us. I was able to deciphered the database. The Grey Men plans to use our military satellites to give data to the ICBMs that will be launched from US missile bases. Then they plan to use the algorithmus to confirm their intended targets, despite killing non-targets since the ICBMs have nuclear warheads." Matthews said.

"How do we stop it?" Alvin asked.

"We have to breach the UN Headquarters, and find three computers in different levels of the building where you will be able to type in launch abort codes that will stop the ICBMs from launching. However, one or two computers won't stop it. We need to type in the abort codes at all three computers in order to stop the ICBMs, because if even one abort code is not type into one computer, the Grey Men will still be able to launch the missiles, and millions of people are gonna die, including all of us." Robinson said. "Now I believe Daffy, and Road Runner will type in the codes. We'll give them the codes in these USB flashdrives."

Robinson hands Road Runner one flashdrive while Daffy gets two.

"We have to assume that half of the FBI agents at the command post, the whole Belkan secret service and some of the Belkan soldiers who came with President Bauer are Grey Men agents. We have to past them in order to type in the codes." Matthews said. "Also, the man who shot Daffy's father, I got info on him. His name is Oswald Eisenberg. He's been a Grey Men agent since 2035. He is extremely dangerous and will be a big opponent for all of you, mostly you Daffy."

"You two do realized that the FBI will be investigated by the government and will have an effect after this upcoming battle? After all, the FBI is compromised." Daffy asked.

"Yes." Matthews and Robinson replied.

"The NYPD will stand by the LRF's side." a NYPD officer said.

"Daffy, you be in command of the NYPD." Alvin said.

"So is loyal FBI agents and possibly loyal Belkans." Robinson said.

"Daffy, no matter what happens, I am proud of you." Rebecca said.

"And babe, I will support you to the very end." Tina said.

"Looks like you're in command now, Daffy." Matthews said.

"As the leader of the Looney Resistance Force, and now the commanding officer of this upcoming battle, let's get prepare for battle." Daffy ordered.

With that, everyone starts preparing themselves for probably the biggest battle against the Grey Men in the history of the FBI, NYPD, and the Looney Resistance Force.

**That's the end of this chapter. Can Daffy and the LRF, including allies of the LRF stop the Grey Men? Will the Grey Men succeeded? Can the launch of the ICBMs be stopped? Keep reading to find out. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Second Season

**Here's the chapter you all been waiting for. Here's chapter 13 everybody.**

Chapter 13: Second Season.

It is December 24th, 2045. Christmas Eve. Daffy woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. He shifted over and turn it off. Tina woke up as well. In Tinana's room, Tinana woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She shifted over to turn it off. For Daffy and Tinana, today is the day. They will soon go into battle with the Belkan Grey Men. Both did their morning routines. Then, both got changed. Daffy is now wearing his LRF uniform. Tinana got herself a LRF uniform of her own. She puts on a pair of jeans, a black tanktop, a belt with holsters to carry weapons, and black combat boots. She looks at herself in the mirror. It did complimented her figure. The only thing missing is a armband with the letters LRF. Tinana head downstairs where Daffy is waiting for her.

"Are you prepared to go into battle with the LRF?" Daffy asked.

"I was born ready." Tinana replied with determination.

Both then ate breakfast. They then wait for the others and agents Matthews and Robinson to show up for the next 2 hours. Once everyone show up, all wearing their LRF uniforms, except for Matthews and Robinson, who are wearing FBI SWAT gear, Alvin explain a last minute detail.

"Daffy, I spoke to the chief about the situation, the whole NYPD has the LRF's back." Alvin said.

"Good." Daffy said.

"Daffy then made a speech to his force.

"All right everyone, it's time. We are about to go into battle and we will reveal the truth to the world about the Grey Men's plans, particularly, the United States, Russia, and Belka. No matter what happens, we will be victorious. And, this will be the last day that I will become the leader of the LRF. There will be a new leader after this battle, that if we all make it out alive. Now, let's go stop the Grey Men!" Daffy said.

Everyone cheered and all start heading for the United Nations building. Meanwhile, at the UN building, everyone is at high alert in case Daffy shows up. It's now noon, and at the lobby entrance, the US Secretary of State has arrived as he greets Belkan President Bauer, Representative Thomas, and United Nations officials.

"Good afternoon, Mr. President." the Secretary said.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Secretary." President Bauer said. "By the way, this is Representative Peter Thomas."

"Good afternoon." The Secretary said.

"How was your flight?" Thomas asked.

"It was good." the Secretary said. "The ride from the airport was not to good. Lots of traffic."

"Right." Thomas said.

"Anyway, I understand that the building is in high alert over the hunt for the LRF Fighter and the attacks back on the 20th?" the Secretary asked.

"Yes. Daffy Duck is a fugitive to the FBI and we don't know if the attacks has a connection." Thomas said.

"Yes, I heard the FBI is here because of that." the Secretary said.

"It's ashamed that Mr. Duck is a fugitive. I met the duck when I first arrived here." Bauer said.

"All right gentlemen, shall we head to the main room on the top floor so that we can discuss about how Belka can improve relations with the US?" a UN official asked.

"Yes, we shall." Bauer said.

Meanwhile, at a nearby building, a group of FBI agents are on alert for Daffy while talking about current events.

"So I heard that he got deployed again?" a FBI agent said.

"Yeah, he did." another agent said.

"Where did he go?" the agent asked.

"I think he went to Afghanistan." the other agent said.

Suddenly, all the cameras that they were watching goes static.

"What the heck happened?" an agent asked.

"It's probably the system. I'll check it out." another agent said.

The agent then goes to check the surveillance system, but when he opens the door to get out of the room, Matthews, Robinson, Tinana, Jericho, and Plucky were there, with their guns drawn. Daffy then shows up and stares at the agent. The agent looked surprised but nervous at the same time.

"Excuse us." Daffy requested.

The FBI agents in the room then puts their hands up while Daffy goes to set up the intercom system and a camera so that everyone can see and hear his speech and broadcast at news channels. He's also gonna hack into news channels from all over the world, like Russia, Japan, England, Erusea and even Belka and the US. Meanwhile, at the main room, President Bauer, Thomas, the Secretary and UN officials were discussing about relations between the US and Belka while the TVs were showing news reports on the Belkan President being here.

"I know things haven't been smooth for Belka ever since the war, and Belka still following the UN sanictions, but hopefully Belka can improve relations with the United States." Thomas said.

While everyone is discussing, the news on the TV suddenly stopped showing the news and it showed Daffy, who is broadcasting at the building. At the same time, Daffy has hacked into all news channels and he is being seen on all TVs around the world, including Times Square and Belka. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Daffy at the city and anywhere around the world, including his family and friends, like Lola, who was doing a news report when she got hacked by Daffy. Bugs , who is with Lola. Tina, Daniel, and Rebecca, who are watching back at the house, and everyone else back at Acmetropolis like Bugs' parents and Tina's parents, who are shocked to see Daffy on the TV and in his LRF uniform. FBI agent Wilson and Belkan soldiers also sees Daffy at the TV at the command post at the building. The NYPD and even those in the US and Russian governments, including President Harling and Prime Minister Nikanor also watched. The Razgriz, who are hiding somewhere in the country also watched. Daffy starts his speech.

"Attention all FBI agents, Belkan government officials, UN officials, the NYPD, and everyone else who is watching this around the world. This is Daffy Duck, leader of the Looney Resistance Force. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you in the FBI were even ordered to hunt me down, but I think it's time you all know the truth. The Belkan government and the FBI is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by the Grey Men. As you all know, Friedrich Schmidt is their leader, as well as their founder, but here's the kicker: Belkan politician Peter Thomas is working with them. The Belkan secret service, some FBI agents, and some Belkan soldiers are Grey Men as well. I don't know how many are there, but I know they're in the UN building. They could be standing right next to you. The Grey Men almost have what they want. Absolute chaos and control. 5 years ago, they tried to destroy New York City by using a giant satellite called the SOLG to crash into the city while equipped with a Belkan V2 nuke, and being escorted by the Grabacr and Ofnir squadrons, but they failed thanks to the mysterious squadron know as the Razgriz. Now, they are set to carry out their next plan. They shot my father, and it won't end there. If you don't believe me, the Grey Men is gonna hack into the US defense system and launch US ICBMs to kill anyone that stands in their way, including family and friends of the Razgriz, and the Razgriz themselves, unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot, but the price of freedom and lives is high and it always has been, and it's a price the LRF and myself are willing to pay. And if we're the only ones, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not." Daffy said in his speech.

The broadcast then ends and the speech is finished.

"Nice speech, dad." Tinana said.

Meanwhile, back at the main room, President Bauer is furious over the fact that Thomas is a Grey Men agent.

"You traitor!" Bauer said.

Thomas just looks at him while the Belkan secret service and few FBI agents approach him and looks at Bauer.

"Arrest this traitor"! Bauer ordered.

However, they are all Grey Men agents and points their guns at the President, the Secretary, and the UN officials. Thomas gets a grin on his face.

"Looks like the Grey Men is now in charge, but not without him." Thomas said.

At that moment, Schmidt has somehow got in the building and is now in the room. Bauer is stunned and furious to see him.

"It's you!" Bauer yelled at Schmidt.

Schmidt draws his gun towards Bauer.

"Hello Mr. President." Schmidt said with a evil grin.

Meanwhile, at the command post, the FBI agents and Belkan soldiers are stunned on what they just heard. They then see more members of the secret service and Becker entered the post. Becker approaches an agent.

"I need to borrow your computer." Becker said.

The agent didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"No. There's is no way you Grey Men agents are gonna launch those missiles. I'm with the LRF." the agent said.

Becker then pulls out his gun and points it at the agent's head.

"You better move before you get a bullet in your head." Becker threatened.

However, agent Wilson approached Becker and points his gun at Becker head. At the same time, other FBI agents and loyal Belkan soldiers points their weapons at Grey Men agents, who are disguised as Belkan soldiers, FBI agents, and secret service agents, and pointing their weapons at the FBI agents and loyal Belkans.

"Hold it right there!" the FBI agents yelled.

"Legen Sie die Waffe runter!"

("Put the gun down!") the loyal Belkan soldiers yelled.

"Lassen Sie die Waffe!"

("Drop the weapon!") the Grey Men agents yelled.

"Like he said, we're with the LRF." Wilson said.

"You have no idea what you're getting into, agent." Becker said as he pushes his weapon on the other agent's head.

"And you have no idea what you're getting into." Wilson said.

The standoff is intense, with FBI agents and loyal Belkans pointing weapons against Grey Men agents all over the post. After a few seconds, Becker puts his gun away and grabbed a knife and cuts Wilson's arm. Gunfire immediately broke out between the FBI agents and loyal Belkans against the Grey Men agents. Some from both sides got killed. Becker, however, plug in a USB drive and started hacking into the US defense system while the gunfire was taking place. Wilson tried to stop him but the gunfire cause him to take cover. Becker hacks into the system and started the countdown and activating the missile silos, and to make sure the countdown cannot be stopped, he overrides the system. Meanwhile, at a missile base in the Midwestern US, the missile silo doors are opening to prepare the launch for the ICBMs. The base personnal realized what's going on.

"Why are the missile silos opening?" a officer said.

"I don't know, Sir." another officer replied.

"Close the silos!" the officer demanded.

"I can't! The system is being hacked and a countdown is being initiated!" the officer replied.

"Contact the Base Commander, the Pentagon, and the President!" the officer said.

Back at the UN Headquarters, Matthews and Robinson is monitoring the situation at a surveillance room that they took over. They noticed the countdown.

"They've initiated the countdown." Matthews said.

"How long?" Daffy asked.

"An hour." Matthews said.

With that, Daffy, Tinana, and the LRF runs towards the UN building to fight the Grey Men.

"Tinana, if anyone is shooting at you, they're the Grey Men." Daffy said.

"Got it, dad." Tinana said.

"All right everyone. Spread out! Road Runner, you know what to do!" Daffy ordered.

Everyone spread out and Road Runner spread off. Daffy starts running towards the front gate. As he runs, the Grey Men agents starts firing at him. Daffy did some evasive maneuvers, like flips and rolls before hiding behind a vehicle, only to encounter a Grey Men agent. The agent tried to punch Daffy, but he blocked his punch and punch him in the face and throw him to another vehicle, knocking him unconscious, but not before grabbing a grenade that was in his strap. Daffy hides behind the vehicle as several Grey Men agents are approaching him. Daffy removes the pin and rolls the grenade towards the agents. The agents couldn't react as the grenade explodes, either killing them or knocking them unconscious. Meanwhile, Tinana, Danforth Drake, Porky Pig, and Wile starts firing towards some Grey Men agents, who are firing at them back. Tinana managed to kill some off them.

"Cover me!" Tinana ordered.

Danforth, Porky, and Wile starts firing while Tinana moves out of her hiding place and runs towards the Grey Men agents. The agents fired at Tinana. Tinana did some evasive maneuvers of her own. She punches the first agent before kicking another in the stomach. Tinana grabbed one of the agents weapons and fired at another on the knee. She then fired at the other agents. Meanwhile, Road Runner starts running while Taz does his usual tornado trick. The agents mostly tried to shoot Road Runner but he dodges the bullets and speed towards them, knocking them out.

"Meep meep!" Road Runner said before speeding off.

Meanwhile, FBI agents and loyal agents exchange fire with Grey Men agents outside the building.

"Come in! LRF, do you read me?!" a loyal Belkan soldier said.

"This is Daffy Duck, who is this." Daffy asked while taking cover.

"This Lieutentant Heinz of the Belkan Army, a couple of our guys and FBI agents are pin down!" Heinz said.

"What's your position?!" Daffy asked.

"We're near the front gate!" Heinz replied.

"I won't be able to make it there, but I'll contact one of my members!" Daffy said.

"Please hurry!" Heinz said.

"Road Runner, Little Beeper, there are Belkan Army soldiers and FBI agents pin down by Grey Men fire. Go help them out, and Road Runner, open the front gate for us!" Daffy ordered.

"Meep meep!" Road Runner said.

"Meep meep!" Little beeper said.

With that, the two runners head to go help the FBI agents and Belkan soldiers.

"Attention all LRF units, we got military support from loyal Belkan Army soldiers!" Daffy said.

"What about the US Army?!" Dash asked.

"Our army won't make it on time! It's up to us, the loyal Belkans, and the FBI!" Daffy replied.

"Roger that!" Dash said as he starts firing at Grey Men agents.

Meanwhile, Schmidt watches the battle through the window. He seemed unamused that the LRF is here.

"Let me ask you something, how much money did the US government paid to track down and find Osama Bin Laden after the 9/11 attacks? And it only took ten years since the attacks to find him." Schmidt said. "If the Grey Men was in power, those years could have been reduced."

"And how much money did you spend to spread all this violence?" Bauer said sternly. "The Grey Men will be defeated and there will never be a fascist government in Belka. The Rald Party was a disgrace since Mr. Rald was somewhat involved with the 'A World With No Boundaries' organization."

"You and your democracy." Schmidt said.

Meanwhile, back at the battle, Matthews and Robinson are still monitoring the battle

"Alvin, Stepan, Jericho, status?" Robinson asked.

"Engaging!" Stepan replied.

Alvin, Stepan and Jericho were firing at Grey Men agents. They managed to kill them all.

"Area clear. Moving forward!" Alvin said.

Stepan, Alvin and Jericho moved forward before they have to take cover.

"This is Alvin! We're approaching the front gate." Alvin said.

"This is Matthews, who's gonna go inside the building?" Matthews said.

"Tinana, Road Runner and myself will go inside." Daffy said.

"You guys need a fourth person just in case." Matthew said.

"This is Stepan. I'll go inside. As you all know, I'm Erusean, and Eruseans have a form of hatred to the Belkans since the two Belkan-Erusean Wars. So, let me take care of these Belkan dogs!" Stepan said.

"Roger that. Also, you have 50 minutes." Matthews said.

"Roger that." Daffy said.

"Die Sie Belkan Hunde!"

("Die you Belkan dogs!") Stepan yelled as he fires his weapons, killing Grey Men agents and running towards the gate.

Meanwhile, Road Runner is engaging Grey Men agents. The Grey Men agents can't react in time due to his speed. In slow motion, Road Runner punches a Grey Men agent while grabbing a gun and shooting another. He also moved some bullets to avoid them hitting his comrades. He also reposition the guns to aim towards their handlers. Once he was finish, he sees the results. The Grey Men agents got killed.

"Meep meep!" Road Runner said, saying that the front gate is secure.

Just as Road Runner is about to engage more in combat, a Belkan Mi-24 Hind helicopter suddenly appeared.

"Meep meep!" Road Runner said

The Hind starts firing at him. Road Runner then speeds off to avoid the Hind's fire.

At another area, Elmer Fudd and Yosemite Sam were firing their weapons. One bullet then hits Sam's black cowboy hat. That was the last straw.

"My hat is ruined! Now I'm mad!" Sam said.

Sam starts firing at the agents, killing them.

Minutes ticked by and Daffy, Tinana, and Stepan has reached the front gate while Road Runner still avoids the Hind helicopter. Once they got inside the gate, they engage more combat with more Grey Men is engaging at martial arts combat with another Grey Men agent. The agent blocked Tinana's punch. Tinana tried to strike but the agent dodged. The agent tried to retaliated but Tinana blocked him. The agent then tried to give Tinana a right hook, but Tinana retaliated by delivering a right hook of her own. Tinana tried to do a roundhouse kick, but the agent caught her foot and tried to flip her over, but Tinana managed to do backflips and landed back to her feet. Afterwards, Tinana grabbed her gun and shot the agent.

"Heading towards the front gate!" Tinana said.

Meanwhile, Daffy was fighting more Grey Men agents. Daffy punches one agent to the face, knocking him out, then shoots another in the leg, then punches more agents, then shoots another while trying to retreat. He then shoots at the agents that were fighting Stepan.

"20 minutes, Daffy." Matthews said.

"Working on it!" Daffy said as he heads towards the front gate.

Daffy, Tinana, and Stepan reached the entrance.

"Okay, we made it to the entrance! Robinson, give me the location of the two computers!" Daffy said.

"Roger that." Robinson said.

"Where's the Belkan President?!" Tinana asked.

"He's on the top floor, along with the US Secretary of State and UN officials." Matthews said.

"Heading up!" Tinana said.

"Be careful. There are Grey Men agents up there, including Thomas and Schmidt." Matthews said.

"Don't worry about it!" Tinana said as she takes a elevator to the top floor.

Daffy also got into an elevator to head for one of the computers. After the long elevator ride, Daffy reaches one of the computers. He plugs in the USB drive. After a few minutes of loading, Daffy finally types in one of the launch abort codes then removes the USB drive so that any Grey Men agents doesn't get to it. He finally got one abort code typed in.

"Alpha lock." Daffy as he heads for a stairwell to head for another computer.

Matthews and Robinson noticed that one launch abort code has been typed in.

"One down, two to go. Road Runner, where are you now?" Matthews said.

"This is Wile! Road Runner is being chased by a Hind helicopter. He had to take a detour!" Wile said.

Road Runner is still being chased by the Hind. He then gets an idea. He then runs straight towards the UN building. Then he runs up the side of the building. The Grey Men agents piloting the Hind gets a lock on Road Runner. The pilot fires a missile. Amazing, Road Runner plan worked. The missile missed him and it hits the floor where the second computer is. Road Runner gets to the roof. He runs down the side of the building again. Then runs back up and into the gaping hole and inside.

"Meep meep!" Road Runner said.

Road Runner then runs through the hallways and into the room where the second computer is. He plugs in the USB drive. After a few minutes of loading, Road Runner finally types in the second launch abort code then removes the USB drive before leaving.

"Meep meep!" Road Runner said, saying that Bravo is locked.

Matthews and Robinson noticed that the second launch abort code is typed in.

"Second abort code typed in. One more to go." Matthews said.

Meanwhile, at the LNN studio, Lola was doing the news report on the battle.

"Once again, to those are just joining us, a major battle is taking place at the UN building. It is believe that it's a battle between the Belkan Grey Men, and the LRF fighter group. I'm also getting reports that a battle is taking place between Grey Men forces and US and Russian forces of the joint American-Russian division in Miami. And as a personal friend to the leader of the LRF as well as all members, I want to wish you all Godspeed." Lola said.

Meanwhile, back at the UN building, a group of loyal Belkan soldiers are about to head for the front gate.

"The US Army won't make it in time and we're the only Belkan Army soldiers here! We're the only military support the LRF's got!" a Belkan soldier said.

However, as they are prepare to run for the gate, an explosive shell is fired and destroys a nearby vehicle, causing the blast to knock the soldiers off guard. More explosions destroys more nearby vehicles, either killing the soldiers or injuring them, or making them fall to the ground. The shooter who cause the explosions is no other than Eisenberg, who arrives at the battle , and he continues to fire explosive shells killing more loyal Belkans and FBI agents, who got caught in the middle of the fray. One loyal Belkan soldier tried to throw a grenade at Eisenberg, but Eisenberg kills him, causing him to drop the grenade. Eisenberg grabs the grenade and throws it in the window of an escaping car, with FBI agents inside. The grenade detonated, killing those that were inside. Two loyal Belkan soldiers shoot at Eisenberg. Eisenberg did evasive manuevers before giving a right hook to one of the soldiers, knocking him unconscious. He then kicks the other solider before grabbing a weapon and kills him. Eisenberg then shot two FBI agents that were inside another car.

Meanwhile, Tinana has reached the top floor. After getting info, she charges towards the room where the President, the Secretary and UN officials are, as well as Thomas and Schmidt. Tinana entered the room and immediately gave a Grey Men agent a right hook. The Grey Men agents were caught off guard, including Schmidt and Thomas. Tinana then gave a right hook to Schmidt, knocking him down to the ground and dropping his gun. She then shot one Grey Men agent. She then swoop kick another agent, before flipping another agent. She grabbed another agent by the head and smash his head on a table, knocking him unconscious. She then grabs a weapon and shot all agents before grabbing a gun and pointing them at Thomas, and Schmidt, who got back up.

"I'm sorry. It seems your plan is gonna fail." Tinana said.

"Bravo, bravo. You got me." Schmidt said while clapping his hands.

"There's no way I'm gonna let your faction launch those ICBMs." Tinana said.

"You know how the game works, young lady." Thomas said.

"There will alway be disorder, and war." Schmidt said.

"There is no way I'm gonna let you wallow the past to get revenge. President Bauer, the loyal Belkan soldiers, and even the Belkan people are seeking out a new and better future for Belka!" Tinana said.

"They're nothing but loyal, especially those who lived through the war and those who hate the Grey Men, especially those anti-Grey Men military units, and they have lost sight of what's important!" Thomas said.

"Not to mention that the majority of the Belkan people opposed the Rald Party and don't like the Grey Men or our ideals. A fascist government is the answer and we will bring that to Belka!" Schmidt said,

"Ha! really?! President Bauer, the loyal Belkans, and the Belkan citizens aren't the ones who sold out seven of their own cities and had them nuked, killing thousands of your own people! That's not the Belka that those in the Belkan military fought and stood for, Schmidt! But you're right on one thing, the majority of the Belkan people do not like the Grey Men and will never accept a fascist government! Waldemarr Rald and the Grey Men are the real traitors of Belka!" Tinana said.

"Belka deserves to rule what the allies stole from us! Because of them, mostly your country, we lost half of our country! We will have our revenge on both America and Russia and reconquer the land stolen from us, and there's nothing the LRF, the Razgriz, or even a girl like you can do about it!" Schmidt said.

"There is something I can do, and that's killing you all and destroy the Grey Men!" Tinana said.

"Just try it!" Schmidt said.

Tinana then step back and position herself. Schmidt and Thomas were doing the same. Then all grabbed their weapons. Tinana grabbed two of her weapons faster and fired at Thomas and Schmidt. Both laid on the ground slowly dying.

"Mr. President, Mr. Secretary, everyone else, let's get out of here!" Tinana said.

"Right behind you." Bauer said.

"This is Tinana, I got the President and the others. I'm heading down now! Also, be advised, Schmidt and Thomas are dead!" Tinana said.

"Roger. Good job Tinana." Matthews said

With that, Tinana, Bauer, the Secretary, and the UN officials heads for a stairwell, leaving the dead Grey Men agents and Thomas and Schmidt to die.

"Long live Belka." Schmidt said weakly before he and Thomas dies.

Meanwhile, more minutes ticked by, and the final countdown sequence has already started. Matthews and Robinson are still monitoring the situation.

"Daffy, the final computer is somewhere inside the General Assembly Hall." Matthews said.

"Roger that." Daffy said.

Matthews then looks at a surveillance camera and sees two Grey Men agents entering a door as they are heading towards him and Robinson. Matthews then grabs a gun and aims it at the door. He kills the agents once they entered their room.

"6 minutes!" Matthews said.

Meanwhile, Daffy needs to get outside and go through the back of the building, near the East River, but he can't because Grey Men agents are blocking the exit.

"Hey, Taz, there are Grey Men agents at the exit, take them out!" Daffy said while shooting at them.

With that, Taz heads towards the exit and use his tornado to beat up the agents.

"Thanks, Taz." Daffy said.

"No problem." Taz said.

Suddenly, Eisenberg came out of nowhere and kicked Daffy in the face, causing him to lose balance and fall into the East River.

"Daffy!" Taz said.

Taz tried to save Daffy but Eisenberg grabbed him and threw him. Taz grabbed him weapons and shot at Eisenberg. Eisenberg, however, did evasive maneuvers. Taz once again tried to save him, but Eisenberg use a weapon to shoot a net. He traps Taz in the net. Eisenberg then runs another direction.

"Daffy, you there?!" Taz asked.

"Yeah, I'm here! I didn't fall in the river." Daffy replied.

"That Eisenberg guy trapped me in a net. Go stop the launch!" Taz said.

"Don't worry I got it." Daffy said as he heads for the General Assembly Hall.

Meanwhile, in the building, Becker was walking down the halls as he prepared to attack a group of FBI agents who are heading towards his position.

"All FBI agents, regroup at Rally Point Echo." a FBI agent said.

Becker immediately attacked the agents and kills them.

"Sir, Schmidt's dead! And Thomas!" an Grey Men agent said through the radio.

"What?! What happened?!" Becker asked.

"The daughter of the LRF Fighter killed them. She has the President, the Secretary, and the officials!" the Grey Men agent said.

"Heading towards them!" Becker said.

Meanwhile, Matthews sees Becker through a surveillance camera as he heads towards Tinana and those she rescued. Matthews contacts Stepan, who is also inside the buidling.

"Stepan?" Matthews called.

"Yeah." Stepan replied.

"Becker is heading towards Tinana and our VIPs. Stop him." Matthews said.

"I'm on it." Stepan said as he goes to search for Becker.

Meanwhile, Daffy made it to the General Assembly Hall where the final computer is above the main podium. However, Eisenberg is also there blocking the path to the computer. Daffy and Eisenberg stared at each other, eye to eye, and same uniforms, although Eisenberg has his Belkan symbols while Daffy has the words LRF at his armband.

"People are gonna die, Eisenberg. I can't let that happen." Daffy said.

"If you want to stop the ICBMs, you're gonna have to get past me, first." Eisenberg said. "Long live Belka."

Daffy and Eisenberg continued to stare at each other. Daffy then charged towards Eisenberg. Eisenberg grabs his gun and fires at Daffy. Daffy evades the bullets, however, one manage to hit him on the side, which stings him. Daffy moans in pain but continues to charge at him and eventually spears him, causing him to drop his gun. Both got up and starts to fight. Daffy then gave him a right hook, making him fall back a little. Eisenberg blocked Daffy's punch. Daffy tried to strike but Eisenberg dodged. Eisenberg tried to retaliated but Daffy blocked him. Eisenberg them managed to give Daffy a right hook, but Daffy retaliated by delivering a right hook of his own, making him fall to the ground. That gave Daffy the chance to run up the steps towards the computer and plug in the USB drive. While the computer loads, Eisenberg tried to attack him, but Daffy counters it. Both exchanged punches and kicks. Both then grabbed each others arms and tried to push each other. Daffy then kicks Eisenberg in the stomach, making him fall. At the same time, the computer finished loading and shows the screen to type in the abort code. Daffy goes to type it in, but Eisenberg prevents him from entering the ENTER key. Both tried to exchange punches but were all blocked. Daffy then gave Eisenberg a right hook. Eisenberg then speared Daffy as he yelled, and causes the two to fall to the main podium. Both got up and continue to fight. Eisenberg grabbed Daffy's head and tried to smash him on the podium, but Daffy counters it. He punches Eisenberg in the stomach before grabbing his head and smashing him on the podium. But Eisenberg then pushes Daffy and gave him a huge right hook, which cause Daffy to flip and fall down the steps. Daffy immediately got up and continues to fight Eisenberg.

Meanwhile, Tinana and her VIPs are still heading down the stairwell.

"Come on people, we're almost there." Tinana said.

"Young lady. We thank you for saving us." Bauer said.

"No problem." Tinana said.

The two contiunes down the stairs.

Meanwhile, back at the fight. Daffy and Eisenberg has fought to the back of the hall. Daffy has to take cover as Eisenberg fires his gun at him. Once he ran out of ammo, Daffy charges at him while Eisenberg pulls out a knife. Eisenberg tried to slay Daffy with the knife but Daffy dodges it. Eisenberg tried again, but Daffy grabs his wrist. Daffy then grabs his arm. However, Eisenberg managed to stab Daffy near his right shoulder.

"AHHHH!" Daffy yelled from the pain.

Daffy then head buts Eisenberg two times before Eisenberg punches him in the face, making him fall to the ground. Daffy removes the knife out of him and sees Eisenberg go for his gun. Daffy charges at him and spears him, but he still holds the gun. Daffy then puts Eisenberg in a submission hold, holding his right arm. Daffy then breaks Eisenberg's arm.

"AHHHHHHH!" Eisenberg yelled at the pain.

Daffy then reposition himself and puts Eisenberg through a chokehold. After a few seconds, Eisenberg loses conscious.

Meanwhile, Becker enters a room.

"I'm heading towards the stairwell." Becker said.

When Becker enters a room, he gets a surprise attack from Stepan, who gives him a right hook. Stepan hits Beckers face with his knee. However, Becker then head buts him and pushes him to the floor. It's now a Erusean versus a Belkan, and the Eruseans and Belkans has a form of hatred towards each other since the two Belkan-Erusean wars. Although now an American citizen, Stepan has his Erusean blood in him.

"Nun, wenn es sich um die Überlebenden des Erusea Yellow Squadron. Es sind keine Gefangenen im Grau Männer. Nur um. Und um kommt nur durch Schmerz. Sind Sie bereit für Ihres, Erusean Schwein?"

("Well, if it is the survivor of Erusea's Yellow Squadron. There are no prisoners in the Grey Men. Just order. And order only comes through pain. Are you ready for yours, Erusean pig?") Becker said as he takes off his jacket.

"Der Mensch, halt das Heck auf, du Belkan Hund!"

("Man, shut the heck up, you Belkan dog!") Stepan replied back.

The two then starts fighting, now representing their respective nations.

Meanwhile, two Grey Men agents at the command post are preparing to the launch the ICBMs, that are at a missile base in the Midwestern US. The agents also check on the orbiting satellites that will be in position over the targets.

"Attention all Grey Men agents, 65 seconds to satellite link. The grid is engage. Preparing the final countdown." a Grey Men agent said.

Mathews and Robinson checks the countdown.

"1 minute!" Matthews said.

Back at the Assembly Hall, Daffy runs towards the computer. As he reaches the first set of steps, he gets shot in the leg by Eisenberg, who has regain consciousness and is all the way at the back of the hall. Daffy falls to the ground. Daffy grabs his leg where the shot wound is at before forcing himself up, despite the pain. He had to get to that computer. He has already type in the abort code, but he had to press the ENTER key in order to stop the ICBMs from launching. Daffy then stumbles the next set of steps, which is all he needs to do, then, the computer is in his sights. While Daffy stumbles up the steps, he gets shot by Eisenberg again, this time to his right arm. Daffy goes to his knees and grabs his arm for only two seconds before stumbling up the steps.

"30 seconds, Daffy!" Matthews said through the radio.

"Stand by." Daffy said as he stumbles his way to the computer.

Daffy reached the computer. As Daffy is about to press the ENTER key, Eisenberg shoots at him again. The bullet hits near Daffy's stomach. Daffy falls to the ground. Daffy breaths heavily as he looks at his wound, which is covered in blood.

Meanwhile, back at the command post, the two Grey Men agents are preparing to launch the ICBMs.

"25 seconds left. Satellites are in position. Satellite link coming online now." the first Grey Men agent said.

"Deploy the algorithmus!" the second Grey Men agent ordered.

"Algorithmus deployed." the first Grey Men agent said.

"We are go for launch." the second Grey Men agent said.

Our sacrifice will not be forgotten and the Grabacr and Ofnir will always be with us!" the first Grey Men agent said.

The satellites receives the algorithmus and sends data to ten ICBMs, where they will use it to head for their targets. The first ICBM is set to target New York City and kill many people, including Daffy, Tinana, Tina, Alvin, Stepan, Matthews, Robinson, Wilson, all LRF members, Bugs, Lola, Alvin's wife Veronica, Daniel, Rebecca, Larry Hase, President Bauer, the Secretary, UN officials, all FBI agents and loyal Belkan soldiers, but it will also kill the Grey Men agents who are willing to sacrifice themselves, including Eisenberg and Becker. The second ICBM is set to target Acmetropolis and kill many people, including Blake Bunny, Cecilia Bunny, Alexandra Bunny, Maria Bunny, John Bunny, Monica Bunny, Frank Russo, Susan Russo, Victoria Duck, Zachary Duck, Jennifer Rabbit, Grant Rabbit, Claudia Rabbit, Brandon Bunny, Tiffany Bunny, Jacob Bunny, Vanessa Bunny, Derek Hare, Joseph Bunny, Jessica Bunny and all former female members of the Tunesquad, Toonsquad, Jocks, and Perfectroids, who are the wives of some LRF members. The third ICBM is set to target Washigton DC and kill many people, including President Harling, members of the government, Fredrick Peterson, Jack Bartlett, the FBI HQ, and the Pentagon. The fourth ICBM is set to target Moscow, Russia, and kill many people including Prime Minister Nikanor, the Russian President, and members of the government. The fifth ICBM is set to target Farbanti, Erusea, and kill many people, including relatives to Stepan and Allison Bunny, the sister of Dave Bunny, who is known as Yellow 13. The sixth ICBM is set to target Miami and kill many people, including the US Sea Goblin unit, including Damon Hase, and the Russian Varyag Unit, which both are in a battle with Grey Men agents there. The seventh ICBM is set to target Los Angeles and kill many people, including Tina's brother Michael and Bugs Bunny Junior, who is a former member of the Razgriz Squadron. The eighth ICBM is set to target New Orleans and kill many people, including Lexi Bunny, who is a former member of the Razgriz Squadron. The ninth ICBM is set to target Atlanta and kill many people, including Plucky Duck, who is a former member of the Razgriz Squadron as well as Daffy and Tina's son, or Tinana's brother. The tenth and final ICBM is set to target Orlando and kill many people, including Blaze Bunny, who is a former member and leader of the Razgriz. All the targets has been locked.

"All points of impact are now on the screens, and targets are reached. All targets assigned." the first Grey Men agent said.

"Prepare to fire." the second Grey Men agent said.

"T-minus 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." the first Grey Men agent said, counting down to ignition.

However, before the Grey Men agents can launch the ICBMs, Daffy has stumble back up and managed to press the ENTER key, thus preventing the ICBMs from launching and preventing the deaths of millions of people, including himself and the others.

"Charlie lock." Daffy said while breathing heavily.

Matthews and Robinson noticed that Daffy has managed to type in the code and stop the launch with 0.1 seconds remaining. They sigh with relief.

"Good news, Daffy. Nice job." Robinson said.

Back at the command post, the Grey Men agents noticed that the countdown has stopped and the ICBMs didn't launch.

"What happened to the countdown?! Why didn't they launched?! Where's the targets?!" the first Grey Men agent asked.

Suddenly, a group of FBI agents stormed in a drawn their weapons at them.

"Get on the ground!" one FBI agent yelled.

"Don't move!" another FBI agent said.

The Grey Men agents raise their hands and comply to the FBI agents.

Meanwhile, the LRF, including Tinana learns that the ICBMs didn't launch, and they, along with the loyal Belkans, the FBI agents and NYPD, started celebrating their victory. However, the battle wasn't over yet. Daffy still has to deal with Eisenberg, Stepan is still fighting Becker, and someone has to shoot down that Belkan Hind. Wile grabs a missile launcher and fires a missile at the Hind. It was a direct hit. The Hind starts spinning out of control and heads straight for the building. Meanwhile, inside the building, Stepan and Becker are still fighting. Stepan was about to give Becker a right hook, but Becker blocks it and punches him in the face. He then pushes him to the ground.

"You're out of your league!" Becker said.

Stepan didn't reply anything. Instead, he starting running away from Becker. Becker gets confused at first until he looks behind him just as the Hind slams into the building, and in their floor.

"Oh geez!" Becker said.

Becker starts running for his life, however, the fuselage of the Hind reaches Becker and crushes him, killing him. Stepan starts pushing the elevator button.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Stepan said as the fuselage is approaching him.

The elevator doors open and Stepan got in the elevator and press the button to head down and close the doors, right before the Hind's fuselage would have got him.

"Whew, that was close." Stepan said.

Meanwhile, Tinana and her VIPs made it down and out of the building and into safety, but Tinana needs to go back and find her dad.

"Matthews, where's my dad, you have a location on him?" Tinana asked.

Meanwhile, back at the Assembly Hall, Eisenberg is approaching Daffy so that he can kill him. However, when he reached the top of the steps, Daffy is no where to be found, but there is a trail of blood. Eisenberg follows the blood until there is no trace. Eisenberg grabs his gun and remains on alert. Once he climbs down the steps he heads towards the seats where politicians from around the world would sit at. However, when we looked at his right, he saw Daffy at the podium drawing his weapon towards him. Eisenberg tried drawing his gun at him, but Daffy shot him two times. Eisenberg falls to the ground and dies. The battle is now over. However, Daffy lose consciousness from the lost of blood he suffered from his gun shot and stab wounds. Tinana arrived in time to find her unconscious father and Eisenberg's dead body. Tinana calls for help and a few minutes later paramedics arrived to take Daffy to the hospital.

**That's the end of this chapter. Sorry if I went to far on the ICBM part. Wanted to go in full detail. Anyway, will Daffy live to see another day? Will he live to be with his wife, Tina? What will happen to Belka now? How will the world react? Read the next chapter to find out. Please review. **


	14. Chapter 14: Survival

**Here's chapter 14 everybody.**

Chapter 14: Survival.

Tinana arrives at the Assembly Hall where she finds her unconscious father and Eisenberg's dead body. When she got closer to him, she sees that he is bleeding a lot and has gun shot wounds and a stab wound. Her daughterly instincts tells her that Daffy needs to get to the hospital, if not, he's gonna die.

"Help!" Tinana cried.

Tinana calls for help and a few minutes later paramedics arrived. They immediately put Daffy on a strecher and puts an oxygen mask on him. They immediately take Daffy to the waiting ambulance, with Tinana by his side. After loading into the ambulance and Tinana getting inside, the ambulance takes Daffy to the hospital. In the ambulance, Tinana is holding onto Daffy's hand. She grabs her cell phone and calls her mother. Tina answers on the first ring.

"Mom?" Tinana said.

"Tinana, my God, are you all right?" Tina said in a worried state.

"Yeah, the battle is over." Tinana said. "Also, put your phone on speaker."

Tina puts her phone on speaker.

"Tinana, it's your grandmother, are you sure you're all right?" Rebecca asked, also in a worried state.

"I'm fine, grandma." Tinana replied.

"How's your father?" Tina asked.

"Mom, I'm worried for him. He has been shot multiple times and he got stab. He's unconscious right now." Tinana said.

"What?!" Tina said.

"I'm with him in an ambulance. We're heading for the hospital." Tinana said.

"Oh my God! Not my baby!" Rebecca said.

"Where are you heading?" Tina asked.

"The Mount Sinai Hospital." Tinana replied.

"I'm on my way!" Tina said.

Tina hangs up and she and Rebecca heads for the hospital. Rebecca also ordered some NYPD officers at the house to watch over Daniel. Meanwhile, the ambulance makes it to the hospital, where doctors are waiting for him. The doctors then takes Daffy to the emergency room. Tinana has to stay outside. Tinana was now very scared. She doesn't want her father to die. The two are very close, just like her brother is with Tina. Both Daffy and Tinana share same personalites. Both like money, both does crazy things, both says despicable, and most of all, along with her brother, both does the wacky woo hoo laugh. Not to mention she proudly holds the title 'Daddy's Little Princess'. Tinana admires her father. Tinana remembers all the good memories she has with her father. Meanwhile, Stepan, Alvin, Matthews, Robinson, and other LRF members arrives.

"How is he?" Alvin asked.

"He just got in the emergency room." Tinana said.

"I hope he's okay." Stepan said.

Tinana then starts to cry and cries in Alvin's arms.

"He's gonna be okay, Tinana. He's strong." Alvin said trying to comfort her.

"I can't lose my father." Tinana cried.

After an half an hour, Tina and Rebecca arrives at the waiting room. Tina immediately checks Tinana if she's injured, like any mother would do before talking to her daughter.

"Please tell me he's gonna be okay?" Tina said as she has tears in her eyes.

"I don't know. He's been in the emergency room for half an hour." Tinana replied.

While Daffy's surgery is taking place, the nation is learning about it. People from all over the city gather around the hospital, mostly LRF fans wearing LRF T-shirts, hoping to hear that Daffy will be fine. People in the city and around the nation started praying and hoping that Daffy will survive. Daffy's relatives and Bugs arrived at the hospital. In Acmetropolis, Bugs' parents Joe and Jessica, and Tina's parents Frank and Susan prays for Daffy's survival. Daffy's sister-in-law Victoria and his nephew Zachary starts heading for New York City. In Los Angeles, Daffy's brother-in-law Michael hopes Daffy will be okay. News channels started reporting on the attack and Daffy's fight for survival. Lola reports on the situation.

"For those who are joining in, LNN is reporting on the situation involving Daffy Duck, the leader of the Looney Resistance Force, or better known as the LRF. Daffy is currently getting surgery as we speak, after hearing reports that Daffy received gun shot and stabs wounds during today's battle at the United Nations Headquarters after hearing from Daffy himself that the FBI and the Belkan government has been apparently taken over by the well known terrorist faction known as the Grey Men. As a friend of Daffy, I've known him since high school, and me and my hiusband is praying that Daffy will have a successful surgery." Lola said.

Two hours and no word on Daffy yet. Tinana put herself in command of the LRF until she learns that Daffy's surgery is successful. She orders some LRF members to guard the hospital with the NYPD while others guard the halls of the hospital. Anyway, everyone is waiting for news from the doctor. Bugs and Stepan were sharing a bag of chips, Alvin was talking to his fellow police officers, some LRF members talking to some police officers, Matthews and Robinson talking to Wilson and other FBI agents. Rebecca was reading a magazine, Tinana was texting her friends and Tina was pacing back and forth. Afterwards, the doctor finally emerge from the emergency room.

"Tinana and Tina?" the doctor asked.

Everyone got up and Tina and Tinana approached him.

"Please tell me my husband's gonna be okay?" Tina asked worriedly.

"Daffy is gonna be okay. He lost a lot of blood and he's still unconscious, so we don't know when he'll regain consciousness. We managed to removed the bullets and good thing the knife that stab him didn't hit anything important as well as the bullet hitting anything important near the stomach area or anywhere else." the doctor said.

"Thank goodness." Tina said.

"Oh, my duckling is gonna be okay." Rebecca said.

"Can we see him?" Tinana asked.

"Yes, but only short amount of time." the doctor replied.

"Thanks." Tinana said.

The doctor led everyone to Daffy's recovery room. They went inside and found Daffy in bed, and still unconscious. He also had bandages and a few gadgets attached to him.

"You think he'll regain consciousness?" Tina asked.

"Yes." Tinana replied.

"I hope so. It saddens me to see my son like this." Rebecca said.

Afterwards, everyone stays at the hospital and Tina andTinana stays in the room, and waits for Daffy to regain consciousness. Tinana hopes that Daffy will finally wake up on Christmas Day.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15: New LRF Leader

**Here's chapter 15, everybody.**

Chapter 15: New LRF Leader.

Daffy wakes up slowly from his hospital bed. He looks to his left and sees Tina sleeping while Tinana was looking through her cell phone. He then looks at his right where he sees his LRF uniform and a music player playing a song. He then turns back to the girls.

"Hi, princess." Daffy said.

Tinana immediately looked up. She couldn't believe it. Her father is awake.

"Dad! Mom, wake up!" Tinana said in excitement.

Tina wakes up and she is surprise to see Daffy awake.

"Daffy!" Tina said.

Tina first reaction was giving him lots of kisses before composing herself.

"I'm glad you're okay." Tina said as she tried to hold her tears.

Tinana reaction was to easily hug him.

"I'm glad you're okay, dad. This is the best Christmas gift ever." Tinana said.

"Thanks." Daffy said. "Anyway, mission report?"

"The Grey Men has been defeated. Schmidt and Thomas has been killed, and the officials and the President are okay." Tinana said.

"Excellent." Daffy said.

"Wait, there's more." Tinana said.

"More?" Daffy asked.

"Check out the news." Tinana said as she grabs the remote for the TV.

Tinana turns on the TV and puts on the news. Lola is reporting on riots taking place in Dinsmark, the capital of Belka.

"As you all know, riots are taking place in the Belkan capital of Dinsmark, as enraged citizens, along with some military soldiers, have stormed in the capital after finding out that their government has been taken over by the Grey Men. We also learned that some Belkan politicians has been arrested by Belkan police after getting evidence that they are Grey Men agents. Listen to what the Belkan people has to say to this." Lola said.

The news then turn it's attention to the Belkan people as they made loud chats.

"Tod dem Grau Männer!"

("Death to the Grey Men!")

"Es lebe Amerika!"

("Long live America!")

"Es lebe Russland!"

("Long live Russia!")

"Es lebe Strahl!"

("Long live Belka!")

The news also show the Belkan citizens yelling and throwing stuff at the Grey Men agents being arrested and burning photos of Friedrich Schmidt and Peter Thomas. They also waved Belkan, Russian, and American flags. Daffy couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Wow, the Belkan people are sure sending a message to the Grey Men." Daffy said.

"Yeah." Tinana said.

Afterwards, Tinana goes to let everyone know that Daffy is awake. The people outside the hospital and around the nation is relieved to hear that Daffy is fine. After one more day at the hospital, Daffy is able to leave the hospital, wearing his LRF uniform and wearing a cast at his arm where he was shot. He then heads home and everyone gathers for Daffy to make a statement.

"Well done everyone. The Grey Men has been defeated. With the lost of their leader, the Grey Men are sure to fall to defeat, not immediately, but probably in a few years." Daffy said.

"They'll probably be defeated in probably two years." Matthews said.

"Right. Anyway, as I said before the battle, there is gonna be a new leader of the LRF. I am retiring as the leader of the Looney Resistance Force." Daffy said.

"Who's gonna be the new leader?" Sylvester asked.

"The new leader of the LRF is a person who is brave, have skills, honest, and have determination, and that person happens to be my duaghter, Tinana." Daffy said.

"Me?" Tinana said all surprised. "Why me, dad?"

Daffy then tooks out his LRF armband and looks at it.

"Who thought that during the Continental War that I would formed the most famous resistance forces ever? Tinana, I saw myself in you. I see more and more of myself from 32 years ago in your eyes. You're stong, brave, and not mention having a heart. And I know you'll be a good leader of the Looney Resistance Force." Daffy said.

Daffy then hands his armband to Tinana.

"Take it." Daffy said.

Tinana then gave her father a great big hug.

"Oh, daddy." Tinana said as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Oh, my little girl." Daffy said as he tried to hold back his tears.

After a few seconds, Tinana took it and puts it on. She turns to face the rest of the LRF.

"As the new leader of the LRF, we must start the recovery efforts and get ready to face court hearings from the government." Tinana said.

With that, Tinana and the LRF gets ready for what's ahead of them after all the events that has taken place and Tinana will prove herself that she can lead the Looney Resistance Force.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16: Aftermath and Quest

**Here's chapter 16 everybody.**

Chapter 16: Aftermath and Quest.

It is now been a few days since the battle against the Grey Men and New Year's, and at a Department of Defense inquiry at Washington DC, new LRF leader Tinana, the LRF, and agents Matthews and Robinson are testifying on the battle against the Grey Men, Tinana's role in the LRF, Daffy, and consequences for the LRF entering a government building, as well as the aftermath. Right now, Tinana is standing in front of a bailiff as she places her hand on the Bible. Tinana was also well dressed for the inquiry. She was wearing a female business suit and a pin on her collar that proudly displays the letters LRF. The other LRF members and the FBI agents were all wearing suits.

"Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" thr bailiff said.

"I do." Tinana replied.

Afterwards, Tinana, the agents, the LRF members, and everyone else at the inquiry take their seats. The commitee members, which includes Congressmen, military generals, and other government officials starts the inquiry.

"Why haven't we heard yet from Daffy Duck?" a committee member asked.

"Well, he is now retired from the LRF, and I am now the new leader of the LRF. And I don't know what there is left for my dad to say. I think the damage at the United Nations building made his point fairly eloquently that he don't appreciate the fact that the Grey Men tried to penetrated our system." Tinana said.

"But he could explain how this country is expected to maintain its national security now that he and you have laid waste to our intelligence apparatus." a military general said.

"The Grey Men was selling you lies, not intelligence. Look at the Circum-Pacific War when they branded the Razgriz as traitors, or recently when they famed my own father, which they almost killed him. Heck, if it wasn't for my dad, this place and other locations would have been a nuclear wasteland and see a repeat of the seven nuclear explosions back in 1995." Tinana said.

As the inquiry progress, the commitee has decided to not punish the LRF after they have learned that they failed to learn the true lessons behind the LRF and how important they have been to the nation. This is a big victory for Tinana as she showed the LRF that she has what it takes to be the leader of the Looney Resistance Force.

A few days later, Daffy and Tinana was at cemetary where he was looking at the grave of Daffy's grandfather, Douglas Duck Junior, who was the leader of the Looney Commandos, one of the first ever Looney Resistance Forces. Agents Matthews and Robinson approached them.

"So, this is the grave of the leader of the Looney Commandos, huh?" Matthews said.

"Yeah, I just wish I could have talk to him." Daffy said.

"Anyway, we've been data mining the Grey Men's files. Looks like a lot of rats didn't leave the nest. Robinson and I are heading to Europe tonight." Matthews said.

"You be careful, agent." Daffy said as he handshakes Matthews and Robinson's hand.

Tinana hugs the two agents.

"Oh, and Tinana, that thing you ask for, got a little intel from a FBI agent who is stationed in Atlanta." Robinson said as he hands her a folder. "You all take care now."

With that, both Matthews and Robinson leaves as they head for Europe. Tinana opens the folder and sees two pictures. One shows a profile picture of Plucky when he was in th Navy. The other picture was a recent one. It showed Plucky talking on a cellphone in Atlanta. There was a also a military file on Plucky inside the folder. Daffy approaches Tinana and sees the photos.

"You're gonna go find him." Daffy said.

"I have to. And as well as find my friends." Tinana replied.

"I know...When do you start?" Daffy asked.

**And that's the end of the story. I hope you like it as much as I did. There will be a epilogue after this as well as post scenes. Anyway, please review.**


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue.

-A few days after the inquiry, the FBI was investigated and received critcism from the public. Several agents, who are actually Grey Men agents, are arrested. The FBI starts a long process to recover.

-Daffy retires from the LRF and now spends his time in peace with Tina.

-Tinana starts a quest to find Plucky. However, she returns to New York in 2050 after the governement publicly declassifies information of the 'Ghosts of Razgriz'. Along with flight data, mission statements, and other military data, personal identities are revealed. The four pilots are named: Blaze Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Plucky Duck, and Bugs Bunny Junior. One pilot crashed and died when the air raid of Pittsburgh occurred. His name is Clyde Bunny.

-Upon the declassification, Bugs, Lola, Daffy, Tina, and Tinana starts a quest to find them and they did.

-Tinana becomes the new leader of the LRF and becomes a role model to the American people.

-The Looney Resistance Force, Daffy and Tinana received rewards and are now heroes to the world and the legacy of the Looney Resistance Force, along with the Looney Commandos, which lead to the LRF, will continue to live on.


	18. Post Scene One

At a unknown location at the United States, the Ghosts of Razgriz, except for one person, has gathered for the first time since the war and learned about the LRF battling against the Grey Men.

"I can't believe Tinana is now the leader of the LRF." Lexi Bunny said, who she was known as Edge and a former member of the Wardog/Razgriz Squadron.

"Hey, where's Plucky?" Bugs Bunny Junior asked, who he was known as Archer and a former member of the Wardog/Razgriz Squadron.

"He went to do something. But I'll tell you all one thing, as long as she and the LRF, as well as Damon and Sea Goblin defeats the Grey Men, like we did, that's all it matters." Blaze Bunny said, who he was known as Blaze and the former flight lead of the Wardog/Razgriz Squadron.

"So what will happen when our profiles gets declassified in 2050?" Lexi asked.

"We will all come out of the shadows, and I know that Pops would want us to do that." Blaze said.


	19. More Stories by LooneyAces

**Be sure to read these other stories by your author LooneyAces.**

LOONEY TUNES: SHATTERED SKIES UNIVERSE TIMELINE.

LOONEY TUNES: PHOENIX LEGACY.

LOONEY TUNES: THE FIRST LOONATIC.

LOONEY TUNES: THE BELKAN WAR.

LOONEY TUNES: GRABACR SQUADRON.

LOONEY TUNES: BUGS AND DAFFY'S ORIGINS.

LOONEY TUNES: SHATTERED SKIES.

LOONEY TUNES: BRAVE ARMS.

LOONEY TUNES: TINA RUSSO.

LOONEY TUNES: SKIES OF DECEPTION.

LOONEY TUNES: OPERATION KATINA.

LOONEY TUNES: CHAIN LIMIT.

LOONEY TUNES: THE UNSUNG WAR.

LOONATICS UNLEASHED: BRAVE ARMS.

LOONATICS UNLEASHED: FIRES OF LIBERATION.

THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW: INFINITY.


	20. Post Scene Two

At the American Continental War Museum in New York City, a person was walking around at the LRF exhibit. He is a black duck wearing a coat a pair of jeans and a New York Mets cap. As he looked around, he stopped at a display that was new to the exhibit. It showed a profile on Tinana, the new leader of the Looney Resistance and her contribuations, along with Daffy.

"Well done, sis. Well done. I'm proud of you, and I hope we get reunited someday." Plucky Duck said, who he was known as Swordsman and a former member of the Shorebirds/Razgriz Squadron, as well as Tinana's brother.


End file.
